La guardia del león, Jelani
by Hugo Arrona
Summary: El día de hoy te traigo para ti querid@ visitante, una serie de episodios literarios haciendo tributo a una serie que proviene de una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos de la casa Disney. Las aventuras de nuestro amigo león, regresan, pero ahora con las aventuras y desventuras de su hijo tercero Kion, un cachorro de león audaz e inteligente a quien le fue encomendado
1. Prólogo

**La guardia del león: serie de Jelani.**

Hola, como estás amig.

Me imagino que si estás navegando en esta página es porque estás buscando leer o crear tus propias historias a partir de tus series, películas o libros favoritos.

En mi caso, estoy aquí para hacer lo mismo que tú, crear mis historias a partir de todo lo antes mencionado, en especial de series de televisión, las cuales he visto a lo largo de mi vida, lo que más me atrae de estas series , además de las historias que podemos tener en cada episodio, son sus personajes, aquellos que tienen la función de entretener al espectador con una acción heroica, cómica o valiente, con lo cual los llegamos a querer u odiar si hacen lo contrario de lo que nosotros (dependiendo de nuestros criterios) consideramos correcto o incorrecto.

El día de hoy te traigo para ti querid visitante, una serie de episodios literarios haciendo tributo a una serie que los visitantes de una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos de la casa Disney.

El rey león es una película de culto que se centra en la vida del hijo del Rey Mufasa, Simba es un pequeño cachorro de león que debe entender el significado de la responsabilidad real, pero para ello tiene que vivir tanto desventuras como aventuras para poder derrotar al asesino de su padre, Scar.

Las aventuras de nuestro amigo león, regresan, pero ahora con las aventuras y desventuras de su hijo tercero Kion, un cachorro de león audaz e inteligente a quien le fue el cuidado de las tierras del reino junto con sus amigos: Bunga-un tejón mielero valiente, juguetón y problemático. Fuli- Una chita veloz e intrépida. Beshte- un hipopótamo de gran fuerza tanto física como espiritual. Y Ono: Una garza voladora con vista impresionante.

Te voy a poner un ejercicio, imagina que ya miraste todos los episodios de la primera temporada (solo si eres fan de esta serie) y de repente llegaste al episodio 20 de la segunda temporada, asi es, el capitulo "la picadura de escorpión" , cuando Scar regresa del averno como un espíritu maligno con la intensión de destruir las tierras del reino, empezando por su sobrino el rey Simba, cuando envía una escorpión a picar a nuestro amigo de toda la vida haciéndole enfermar mortalmente, y la cura de esto es ceniza volcánica de las lejanías, y ya te imaginas lo que sucedió, todo el equipo fue y luchó contra distintos clanes que trabajaban para el antagonista, recuperaron el antídoto, y de esa forma creyeron ver a Taka (Scar) por primera vez, regresaron y sanaron a Simba.

Segundo ejercicio, imagina que la serie toma otro rumbo y el siguiente episodio no es "la misión de kinyonga", imagina que el rey Mufasa ha visto todo desde el cielo, de modo que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver que intentaron asesinar a su hijo por tercera vez, es entonces cuando aparece Jelani, un león ex miembro de la guardia del león de la generación pasada, enviado por el mismo padre de simba para guiar a la guardia y restaurar la paz que el ejército en turno, pese que Kion tiene el poder de los ancestros, es imposible ante esta batalla, solo que está equipado con poderes celestiales entregados por el mismo Mufasa para luchar en diferentes entrenamientos y batallas a los chicos en turno.

Jelani en los primeros episodios no será bien recibido por ciertos personajes del canon original, por ciertas cosas en el pasado de simba que solo timón, pumba y por supuesto nuestro amigo de toda la vida, saben.

Si estás interesado en usar mi historia para crear un vídeo de youtube o para otro uso, solo te pido el favor de citarme, porque de lo contrario, si descubro que me has plagiado puedo denunciarte por hurto de mi historia.

Personajes, escenarios y caracteres similares son propiedad de la Multinacional Disney.

Sin más que decir, te dejo con los primeros episodios de este tributo a The Lion Guard .

Atentamente: hugo arrona

Ps: Jelani en Suajili significa _Poderoso_


	2. Capitulo 1 la conspiración

La guardia del león: La llegada de Jelani

Una vez que Simba se ha curado de la picadura del escorpión que le envió Scar para asesinarlo, las tierras del reino se han visto envueltas en una guerra que empezó con el intento de homicidio en contra del rey de las praderas, siendo que Taka (Scar) regresó a la vida, ya no como un león, sino como un espectro del infierno, a quien la guardia del león conoció por primera vez cuando fueron a buscar en antídoto para curar a Simba, ahora sí con este nuevo fracaso por parte del demonio Scar, quien declaró la guerra a la familia real, en especial a Kion y a sus amigos y a las tierras del reino.

_(solo quiero destacar que los que conozcan la serie y a sus personajes sabrán de lo que estoy hablando)_

Primer acto: Taka se encuentra hablando con su séquito

Scar: Mi hermano debió haberse muerto de rabia al ver que estuve a punto de matar a su unigénito.

Cheezi: Pero señor, quien lo hizo en realidad fue…

Scar: (Molesto) ¡SI! Ya lo sé idiota, lo que no entiendo es como sobrevivió.

Janja: Pues vera…según el mono de trasero azul, el único antídoto estaba justo aquí en el volcán, esos tontos lo tomaron, tratamos de detenerlos, pero…

Scar: ¡¿PERO QUE?!

Mzingo: Sé que lo decepcionamos y todo, pero Kion usó el rugido de los antepasados y por eso fracasamos.

Scar: Ya veo, así que mi sobrino nieto también es parte de la guardia del león, como también lo fui yo en mis tiempos.

Janja: Entendemos mi lord porque, así como usted fue líder, él también lo es.

Scar: No me sorprende, tratándose del hijo de mi hermano 'el rey' no me consta por qué a él no le heredará el trono.

Janja: Verá señor…lo que pasa es que Simba ya había tenido con Nala otra hija.

Scar: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Mzingo: Es la Verdad Mi señor, la princesa Kiara heredará las tierras del reino como futura reina.

Scar: De modo que a mi sobrino también le ha tocado la cuchara chica, verdad.

Janja: Y, Cual es el plan ahora mi lord.

Scar: Ellos creen que por el hecho de haber curado a Simba se han librado de mí, ¿no es así? ¡NO! Ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo más poder que nunca, claro porque ahora soy un demonio, en todo el tiempo que he estado en el infierno he aprendido la forma en la que otros demonios más se apoderaban de las almas de otros seres vivientes, ordenándoles lo que se les plazca.

Mzingo: Oh, ya entiendo lord Scar, usted quiere apoderarse del alma de Simba para…

Scar: ¡NOOOO TONTOOO! Planeo entrar en el alma de Kion para utilizar los poderes de los antepasados y destruir las tierras del reino, a Simba, a su familia, a todas las especies habitantes de las praderas, en especial ¡A LA GUARDIA DEL LEÓN!

Janja: Lord Scar, hace cuanto tiempo que he querido conocerlo, me hubiera gustado que usted hubiera sido mi padre.

Scar: Pero claro que lo soy, ustedes me trajeron de nuevo a la vida y tengo que retribuirles de algún modo, mmm… ¿Qué les parece si después de destruirlo todo ustedes se quedan con la roca del rey?

Janja: Trato hecho lord Scar.

Scar: Ya no me llames así, ahora dime _Padre_

Janja: Muy bien, Trato hecho _Padre_

(Fin de la escena, Todos terminan riendo macabramente)


	3. Ep 2 La recuperación de Simba

Segundo Acto: Simba ya curado, sale de la roca del rey a dar una proclama a su reino, siempre custodiado por la guardia del león.

Simba: Habitantes de las tierras del reino, sé lo mucho que han sufrido y llorado por mí cuando estuve a punto de morir por la picadura de ese escorpión, sin embargo, el mal no tiene lugar ni razón de ser en las praderas, ahora más que nunca me siento con la misma fuerza que mi padre gobernó nuestro maravilloso hogar, desafortunadamente él cayó ante la maldad de Scar para salvarme, pero el también cayó por culpa de su envidia y su sed de poder, por eso súbditos, no dejen que las vanas emociones crezcan en su corazón como si fuera una mala hierba, no envidien la fortuna de los demás porque también puede que sea su propia dignidad la que esté en juego, no busquen la felicidad en hacer mal a sus semejantes, porque aunque seamos de diferentes especies, aquí todos somos iguales.

(el populacho aplaude y se regocija ante la recuperación de su rey)

Kion: Papá, estuviste maravilloso.

Simba: Todo gracias a ti, hijo mío.

(Kion llora de alegría abrazando a su padre)

Bunga: Zuka Zama! Esta es la mejor escena padre e hijo que he visto en mi vida.

Beshte: Bunga, guarda silencio o arruinarás este momento.

Bunga: Si… Lo siento.

(Llegan Nala y Kiara al pretorio)

Nala: Simba

Simba: Nala

(se abrazan un momento)

Nala: Siempre te he ganado en las vencidas, pero esta vez le ganaste tú a la muerte.

Simba: Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que seas tan extrovertida.

(Nala se ríe, están a punto de darse un beso, pero…)

Kion y Kiara: Mamá, Papá, ¿tienen que hacer eso aquí?

(Simba y Nala ríen apenados)

Simba: Lo sentimos, niños.

(Llegan Timón y Pumba cantando Hakuna Matata)

ϓ _Hakuna matata, una forma de ser, Hakuna matata, Simba no se fue __ϓ_

(Simba y Kion continúan)

_ϓ__ Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir __ϓ_

(Todos Juntos)

ϓ _A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí…_

(Bunga se mete a la canción y la desafina, acabándola)

_Hakuna Matata __ϓ_

Beshte: Te dije que no te metieras.

Bunga: Es que no pude resistir, perdón.

(Beshte se da un palmetazo en la cara, Fin de la escena)


	4. Ep 3 La llegada de Jelani

Tercera escena: en la guarida de la guardia del león/Jelani aparece.

(los miembros de la guardia están descansando, cuando llega Bunga y rompe el silencio)

Bunga: Oigan chicos, ¿Quieren jugar a Bao bola?

Fuli: Ahora no Bunga, ¿no ves que intento relajarme?

Kion: Si quieres podemos jugar Beshte y yo contigo Bunga.

Beshte: Si…espera, ¿qué?

Bunga: ¡ZUKA ZAMA!

(Bunga arroja la pelota, Kion la recibe, Beshte solo le da un caderazo, pero la pelota rebota justo en la cabeza de Rafiki quien llega entrando, cae al suelo y después de levantarse pregunta)

Rafiki: A ver, ¿quién me aventó con esto en la cabeza?

(Bunga señala a Beshte)

Rafiki: Y… ¿Por qué están jugando aquí? …Cuando deberían estar en la celebración que el rey…

(Rafiki se tapa la boca con actitud sospechosa)

Kion: Heavy cabeza, ¿Qué celebración?

(Rafiki recuerda que no tenía que decirles de la fiesta a los chicos porque era una fiesta sorpresa para la guardia del león)

Rafiki: No ninguna, regreso después, pero cuidado con esos balonazos en la cabeza, pueden quedarse bien tontos.

(Rafiki se retira riendo casi como un loco y cantando "assantessan squash banana wilowilow wilowilow")

Ono: Genial, primero Bunga se roba la proclama del rey, luego Beshte deja chiflado a Rafiki, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una aparición misteriosa?

(En ese momento, entra un rayo de luz por el techo de la guarida, el cielo se pone rojo como fuego, suena una música celestial que unos seres alados cantan llevando a una entidad cargando en sus brazos bajando por la estela, tres leones de nubes en el cielo contemplan al ente, los seres con alas dejan lo dejan flotando sobre el agua de la guarida y se retiran subiendo por la estela, el cielo se restablece, y los chicos se quedan pasmados viendo al individuo que llegó del cielo)

Kion: (nervioso) No teman amigos, seguro no es nada.

Bunga: Se está moviendo

Beshte: Viene hacia nosotros

Fuli: (Grita) Yo me voy de aquí¡

Ono: Fuli, espérame.

(Beshte, Fuli y Ono abandonan el recinto, mientras que bunga solo se esconde detrás de Kion, el ente desconocido, envuelto en luz empieza a dialogar y calmar a los que se quedaron)

Kion: (muy asustado) Heavy cabeza, de acuerdo, seas lo que seas, no…no te acerques.

Bunga: (atemorizado) k, k, Kion, haz el rugido de los antepasados, es…toy seguro de que así se irá.

Kion: No puedo bu, bu, Bunga, el miedo me ha paralizado, no puedo…hacerlo.

(una voz masculina emana de la entidad)

Ente: Calma, no tengan miedo, no les haré daño alguno.

(Ambos gritan de miedo, pero entonces Kion recupera su valor y pregunta)

Kion: ¿Quién eres?

Ente: Soy un enviado, Kion

Kion: (extrañado) ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ente: Tu abuelo me conoce y yo por él te conozco a ti y a tu padre.

Kion: No lo entiendo, entonces, ¿vienes porque te envió mi abuelo Mufasa?

(El ente respondió)

Ente: Si amigo, pero no te asustes, que ya te dije que no te hare nada.

Kion: Pero sigo sin saber quién eres.

Ente: me llamó Jelani, (el ente revela su forma, si, es un león macho adulto de color dorado, melena Marrón con cuatro franjas rojas sobre su cabeza, ojos Azules con una marca en su antebrazo Izquierdo con forma del emblema de la guardia del león) es un gusto en conocerte a ti, a tu amigo Bunga y a tus demás amigos que se escondieron.

(Kion y Bunga se calman y respiran de alivio al ver la forma real de Jelani, despues Kion responde)

Kion: También es un gusto conocerte, eres impresionante, esa bajada, esa luz, esos poderes, bienvenido Jelani.

Jelani: Gracias muchacho, ahora ¿ya no soy tan repulsivo para ti?

(Un poco apenado, Kion responde)

Kion: perdóname, pensé que eras algo malo

Jelani: Así mi apariencia fuera espantosa, mi alma seguirá siendo de buenos sentimientos.

(Sin miedo y curioso bunga pregunta)

Bunga: Wow, entonces también me conoces a mí

Jelani: Así es Bunga, eres el chico que más se mete en problemas en el reino, ¿verdad?

Bunga: Si te refieres a divertirme y ser feliz, sí.

Kion: Oye Jelani, dices que conoces a mi padre.

Jelani: Si Kion,

Kion: ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Jelani: Es una larga historia

Bunga: (se entromete) Por favor cuéntala, ¿sí?

(Jelani utiliza su dedo para dibujar con luz en las paredes de la guarida, y en seguida cuenta la historia)

Jelani: Está bien, era un día soleado, tu padre cuando estaba escondido viviendo con Timón y Pumba, luego de que Scar asesinó a mi mejor amigo, ese día de alejó un poco del oasis en que vivían, en un momento Simba se alejó de ahí para explorar un poco, pero se perdió, estaba solo, triste y desprotegido, no tenía idea de donde estaba ni de como regresar, en el último momento fue interceptado por un león desconocido que se abalanzó contra él y lo hirió seriamente, cuanto estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida, tu abuelo me mandó como un rayo a la tierra para salvar a tu padre, me arrojé sobre ese asesino y por un descuido éste, cayó por un barranco y murió.

Rescaté a Simba y lo curé con aceite de oliva y amortajé sus heridas con hoja santa, luego lo llevé a donde Timón y Pumba que lo andaban buscando y los encontré para decirles lo que había pasado, hasta creyeron que yo lo había hecho, más tuve que usar mi presagio para mostrarles lo que pasó, cuando Simba despertó les contó todo lo que había pasado y confirmó todo lo que yo les había explicado a estos dos, terminando me fui y no regresé hasta ahora que tengo una nueva misión.

Kion: Entonces, así mi padre te conoció

Jelani: Si, así es, justamente tengo que ir a verlo

Bunga: Rafiki dijo que él tenía una celebración, no nos dijo muy bien.

Jelani: ¿Vamos a verlo?

Kion y Bunga: Si, vamos.

(Fin de la escena)


	5. Ep 4 Jelani aparece ante Simba

Cuarta escena: Simba vuelve a ver a su salvador de tiempo atrás, el anuncio de la misión de Jelani

(Simba y su familia y demás súbditos estaban esperando silenciosamente en la roca del rey cuando llegan solo Kion Bunga y Jelani arriban al recinto, Kion entra primero junto con Bunga, pero Jelani se queda en la entrada)

Kion: ¿no vienes Jelani?

Jelani: Vayan ustedes primero, yo solo me anuncio

(Apenas dan dos pasos y…)

**¡SORPRESAAA!**

(dentro de la roca del rey todos estaban esperando a que llegaran los miembros de la guardia del león, aunque se desanimaron por la ausencia de Ono, Beshte y Fuli)

Simba: Oigan chicos, ¿Dónde está el resto de la guardia del león?

Kion: Bueno…papá…es que…

Bunga: (se interpone) lo que pasa es que se fueron porque llegó alguien del cielo y se asustaron.

Simba: Ah ¿en serio, y quién es ese alguien que "llegó del cielo"?

(una luz brillante entra en por la roca del rey y saluda a simba)

Jelani: Cuando la muerte te asechó y yo aparecí, tu padre me mandó a la tierra para salvarte a ti, quedaste libre de peligro, pero ahora tu reino y tú me necesitan para librarlos de todo mal, te saludo, querido amigo.

Simba: (Asustado y molesto) ¿Quién eres tú?

Jelani: Parece que como luz no me reconoces, de acuerdo, he aquí mi verdadera forma.

(Jelani revela paulatinamente su apariencia y simba lo reconoce)

Simba: (sorprendido y nostálgico) No…puede ser, ¿es verdad? ¿eres tu… Jelani?

Jelani: Si Simba, soy yo

(Simba llora de alegría al ver de nuevo a su amigo que lo salvó de morir y lo abraza)

Simba: Oh, mi amigo, que alegría de volver a verte, te extrañé tanto.

Jelani: Yo también, cada minuto que tu padre y yo estuvimos viéndote desde las estrellas, nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

Simba: pero… si cuando era cachorro te vi por primera vez, y desde entonces no volví a verte, ¿Por qué?

Jelani: tu abuelo solo me manda si hay alguien de la familia real que necesita de mi ayuda en caso de algún peligro del que no pueda escapar, es un gusto volver a verte amigo.

Simba: A mí también, aunque no entiendo la razón por la que regresaste.

Jelani: Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

(llegan timón y pumba e interrumpen, se quedan sorprendidos viendo a Jelani)

Timón: Pumba, dime que estoy soñando, es más pellízcame

Pumba: ¿Lo dices enserio timón?

Timón: Si, hazlo ya

Pumba: bueno

(Pumba pellizca a timón)

Timón: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!...no, no es un sueño

Jelani: A ustedes, que juzgan sin conocer, sobre todo a ti suricato, también los recuerdo, aunque también me da gusto de verlos.

Timón: Vaya, después de años de no venir ahora vienes para disculparte

Jelani: ¿Yo? ¿De qué?

Timón: ¿Cómo de qué? Pues de lo que le hiciste a simba

Jelani: Pensé que había quedado claro de que yo lo salvé y ustedes lo aceptaron ¿o no?

Ono: ¿yo que?

(el resto de guardia del león llega a la roca del rey y al ver a un león desconocido entre ellos se ponen en forma defensiva, pero luego se aclara el malentendido)

Fuli: (despectiva) ¿Quién eres tú?

Beshte: debe ser un león de las lejanías

Ono: y otra cosa… ¿Por qué me mencionaste?

Fuli: ¿Cómo te atreves a traspasar nuestras fronteras y venir a invadir las praderas? De cualquier forma, tienes que irte de aquí.

Beshte: te sacaremos antes de que Ono diga…

Ono: Haphana…sigo sin entender por qué me mencionó.

Fuli: es hora de que la guardia de león te dé una lección.

(se disponen a atacar a Jelani, pero kion interviene)

Kion: Alto equipo, ¿se ponen en contra de quien salvó la vida de mi padre?

Fuli: ¿Salvar la vida de tu padre?

Kion: si, deberían avergonzarse por su comportamiento pandilla, siendo que él es la luz que bajó hasta nuestra guarida y ustedes huyeron solo porque les dio miedo, y la guardia de león nunca tiene miedo.

Ono: bueno, porque…nosotros no sabíamos que hacer y por eso corrimos, pero regresamos para enfrentarnos, (en la mente: ¿Por qué me habrá mencionado ese león desconocido?)

Beshte: Así es, pero regresamos y a kion y bunga no los encontramos y creímos que algo les había pasado, luego cuando vimos el resplandor en la roca del rey, pensamos que lo que bajó del cielo iba a hacerle algo al rey y nos apresuramos para llegar.

Fuli: pero entonces vimos al otro león y por eso nos pusimos en guardia.

Jelani: Me presento ante el equipo actual de los defensores del reino, mi nombre es Jelani, es y gusto conocerlos chicos, bueno, solo a los que se escondieron a mi llegada.

Fuli: Lo sentimos, pensamos que nos ibas a hacer daño y…en serio lo lamento

Ono: Yo también, aunque sigo sin saber porque dijiste mi nombre

Jelani: (Sarcástico) Solo quise saber si había un integrante de la guardia del león que se estaba llegando, solo eso.

Ono: A, ok.

Beshte: Yo tambien me disculpo, señor Jelani.

Jelani: Está bien chicos, pero eso si les digo, no juzguen a nadie por su apariencia, ya lo dijo mi amigo el rey esta mañana.

Simba: (alagado) Jelani, por favor.

Jelani: Solo quiero aclarar una cosa, mi propósito no es lastimar a inocentes, sino salvarlos y deshacer un mal que está por avecinarse a las praderas, desde el volcán de las lejanías hasta nuestros pies.

Bunga: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jelani: Scar no es el tipo de persona con la que quisieras toparte en la calle ¿verdad?

Bunga: Bueno…hora considerando que él ahora es un demonio…no.

Jelani: Es por eso que he venido aquí por parte del rey Mufasa, él ha visto el mal que ha llegado a tocar a la puerta de nuestras vidas.

Bunga: (burlándose) ¿Cuál puerta? Si aquí ni siquiera hay, y los mosquitos...

Jelani: (Molesto corta) Bueno, es que a ti te gusta andar interrumpiendo en conversaciones ajenas ¿o qué?

Simba: Bunga, si vuelves a interrumpir a mi amigo te mando para afuera, ¿quedó claro?

Bunga: (regañado) Lo siento, señor.

Simba: Puedes continuar amigo Jelani

Jelani: Gracias simba, como iba diciendo, el mal asecha y la guardia del león ya no es un oponente correcto para un ser de luz negra como ahora lo es Scar.

Kion: ¿Qué? ¡Heavy Cabeza! ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro equipo ya no sea rival para ese monstruo? (Kion mira el emblema de la guardia en el brazo de Jelani) Espera un momento, ahora que lo veo, tú tienes la insignia de la guardia del león, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

(todos se sorprenden)

Jelani: De eso hablaremos después, primero escúchenme, Scar ahora cuenta con poderes traídos del cosito, el aura que desprende es maldad en estado más puro, su séquito precede ante esta protervia, cada vez se vuelve más poderoso que ni siquiera kion ni la guardia del león pueden hacer frente ante esperpento de ser.

Bunga: (se rie) ¿esperpento? JAJAJAJAJA

Simba: (enfadado) Suficiente Bunga, ¡sal ahora mismo!

Bunga: (triste) pero…

Jelani: (estricto) Ya Simba te dijo que si me vuelves a interrumpir te sales, así que ya mejor ve a jugar o a interrumpir a alguien más que no sea a mí, ¿está claro?

Bunga: (triste) si…

(bunga sale de la roca del rey)

(Afuera)

Bunga: (llorando) No es justo, yo no quería que el nuevo pueblerino se…supongo que es mejor que me vaya, así ya no vuelvo a molestar a nadie.

Bunga: (Sollozando se aleja) zuka zama _snif_ som som som.

(Adentro)

Jelani: Como les iba diciendo, estoy enterado de que un grupo de hienas que comanda un Tal Janja, junto con su séquito conformado por otros animales carroñeros, justo mientras me escuchan están planeando otra estrategia para destronar de una vez por todas a la familia real, incluyendo a la guardia del león, de manera que no hay que perder tiempo y hay que también planear nuestra estrategia para que nuestro reino no caiga en manos de esos malditos, según mis cálculos, Scar no tardará mucho en desarrollar sus habilidades para tomar posesión del cuerpo de cualquier creatura del reino.

(Jelani mira fijamente a Kion)

Kion: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Jelani: No quiero alarmarte, ni mucho menos asustarte, pero esa creatura eres tú, muchacho.

Kion: (sorprendido) ¡¿YO?!

Jelani: Lo siento amigo, Mufasa y yo escuchamos aquella conversación que tuvo con sus mercenarios, y después de que oír que sus habilidades crecían momento a momento, en ese instante vine lo más rápido que pude a la tierra para ayudarte, sobre todo a ti Kion, para que tu alma no se junte con la asquerosa alma de Scar.

Kion: Tengo miedo.

(Nala aparece en escena)

Nala: Kion, Mi tesoro, ¿que ocurre? (Nala mira a Jelani) (despectivamente) ¿Quién es usted?

Jelani: De la amistad y de la adversidad se forja una familia, la cual crece y se llena…

Nala: (interrumpe) No vine a escuchar cumplidos, quiero saber quién es usted.

(Kiara entra)

Kiara: Responda a la reina de las tierras del reino cuando le hace una pregunta.

Simba: (interviene) Nala, Kiara, ¿Cómo es posible que se comporten tan groseras con el león que me salvó la vida en el pasado?

Nala: ¿Cómo? ¿lo conoces?

Simba: ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que un león malvado intentó matarme cuando era cachorro?

Nala: Si

Simba: Acabas de insultar a aquel león bueno que me salvó de morir en manos de ese asesino.

Nala: ¿estás seguro?

Simba: Reconocería a este león aún si no hubiera luz

Nala: Oh cielos.

Simba: De una vez lo anunciaré (a todos) mi amada familia y todo mi reino aquí presente, les presento a Jelani, el león enviado por mi padre que me salvó cuando era cachorro y ahora ha regresado para volver a salvarnos a todos.

(Todos aplauden y se escucha la ovación mientras la reina y su hija están en medio de una situación incómoda)

Nala: Oh, pero que tonta he sido, por favor señor Jelani, discúlpeme por haber ofendido a quien salvó a mi mejor amigo de las garras de la muerte, por favor le imploro una disculpa también por haberle interrumpido.

Jelani: Me siento muy ofendido ante esta afrenta en contra de mi dignidad, sin embargo, no puedo guardar rencor, está bien reina Nala, te perdono.

Nala: Oh, muchas gracias, (a kiara) hija tu también pídele una disculpa al señor Jelani.

Kiara: ¿Cómo me voy a disculpar con alguien que entra en mi casa sin permiso?

Nala: No puedo creer que mi propia hija sea tan descortés, anda y discúlpate.

Kiara: No lo haré

Nala: Hazlo o si no te castigo

Kiara: Está bien, solo guárdame un pedazo de cebra cuando acabe la fiesta.

Nala: (abofetea a kiara) Vete a tu cuarto y te quedas ahí hasta mañana.

Kiara: (llorando) ¿me pegas por culpa de un intruso? ¡TE ODIO!

(Kiara se retira, fin de la escena)


	6. Ep 5: La tristeza de Bunga

**Quinta escena; la tristeza de Bunga**

(Timón y Pumba van a buscar bocadillos para la fiesta, conversan un momento y se encuentran con Bunga llorando a la orilla del lago)

Timón: mmm, estuvieron ricos los snacks de lombriz que esto amerita algunos más, ¿no lo crees pumba?

Pumba: Así es Timón, también busquemos de los de crema verde, son mis favoritos.

Timón: Ok amigo, oye, últimamente me ha preocupado la actitud de la princesa, si viste como Nala le pegó y la mandó para su cuarto.

Pumba: Si amigo, ahora que lo mencionas antes ella no era así, ¿que habrá cambiado en ella para obtener esa actitud?

Timón: Quien sabe mi porcino compinche, a bunga tampoco lo vimos en toda la fiesta.

Pumba: Si estaba allí, de hecho, bunga y kion fueron los primeros en entrar, hasta que de pronto tuvimos que ir al baño, por las cucarachas de estiércol.

Timón: (desagradado) ay, ni me recuerdes, eso fue asqueroso, y agradece que te pasé la hoja santa para que sacaras todo.

Pumba: Si, y ya me siento mejor gracias a ti, amigo.

Timón: (sarcástico) si, no hay de qué.

Pumba: sabes, creo que tu si metiste la pata en juzgar mal al nuevo león.

Timón: ¿Yo? ¿Por que?

Pumba: Recuerda que él salvó a Simba cuando nosotros no estuvimos cerca para ayudarlo.

Timón: no lo sé, quizá tengas razón, ahora que lo recuerdo, él nos enseñó en una esfera mágica que simba de cachorro había sido atacado por otro león desconocido, aunque no sé por qué, pero sigo dudando.

Pumba: Ya no seas así Timón, oye, porque no vamos a buscar unos deliciosos ciempiés a la orilla del lago.

Timón: Buena elección, mi suculento amigo, esos son de los más sabrosos que hay, además el doctor los recomienda en caso de indigestión.

Pumba: De acuerdo, vamos.

(llegan al lago y encuentran a bunga llorando)

Timón: Me pregunto debajo de que roca…

Bunga:(llorando)

Pumba: oh, mi pequeño sobrinito, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito y porque estás tan triste?

Timón: Cálmate, de seguro no es tan malo como parece.

Bunga:(llorando) ¡Si lo es! Siempre que intento hacer reír a alguien terminan enfadándose conmigo.

Timón: ¿Y que fue lo que sucedió?

Bunga: (seca sus lágrimas) el león que bajó del cielo se enfadó conmigo me echó de la roca del rey.

Pumba: ¿Qué?

Timón: (orgulloso y enfadado) ¡Lo sabía! Ese tipo es un buscapleitos y yo no permitiré que mi querido bunga sufra por culpa de ese gato roñoso, vamos pumba, ¡a la carga!

Pumba: Eh, Timón, ¿porque no buscamos primero los ciempiés?

Timón: es verdad, ¿nos ayudas sobrino?

Bunga: (animándose) ¿ciempiés? Mis favoritos.

(llenan una canasta con ciempiés y se retiran)

Timón: Ahora sí mi amigo, ¡a la carga!

Pumba: ¿Timón, no crees que si ese león se enfadó fue por algo que hizo bunga?

Timón: ¿crees que nací ayer? No puedo dudar de la palabra de mi sobrinito cuando un león que puede ser un peligro para la sabana anda suelto, tenemos que detenerlo, ¡adelante compañero!

Pumba: Sigo sin comprenderte timón.

Bunga: Zuka Zama!

(se alejan a la roca del rey)


	7. Ep 6: El pasado de Jelani

**Sexta escena: El pasado de Jelani**

(en la roca del rey, Jelani sigue con un discurso)

Jelani: A petición de mi marca de la guardia del león descubierta por mi estimado Kion, les contaré, sí, yo también fui parte de la guardia del león alguna vez, y lo sigo siendo hasta ahora.

Kion: ¿entonces, tú eres de la última generación que fue aniquilada por Scar?

Jelani: Exactamente, quisiera ahorrarme la pena de contar un poco de lo sucedido aquel trágico día, pero tengo que decirles cada detalle de lo ocurrido.

(Jelani utiliza un presagio gigante para relatar lo sucedido)

Era un día normal de patrullaje en las tierras del reino, ese día Scar no estaba con nosotros, en ese momento nos disponíamos a expulsar a tres hienas que habían entrado en nuestro territorio

_(letras itálicas indican diálogo en recuerdos)_

_(después de luchar contra las hienas)_

_Jelani: Largo de aquí, invasores. _

_Shenzi: No crean que por haber ganado esta batalla hayan ganado la guerra, (con odio) volveremos._

_Banzai: Ay, ya me quedé sin cena y todo por culpa de ustedes, me las van a pagar, lo siento Ed, hoy no hay tacos de cebra._

_(la última hiena hace berrinche) _

_Jelani: ¡LARGO!_

_(Jelani grita potentemente y las hienas se retiran asustadas, mientras que la guardia del león regresa a su guarida)_

Lo mejor de mí en ese momento era mi voz superpotente, pero sigamos, mis mejores amigos de la guardia eran Mwanga el más rápido, Mlima el más fuerte y Kibwe el de la vista más aguda, otros tres leones que se enlistaron conmigo en la guardia por sus talentos, incluido el mío, en ese momento ellos querían que yo fuera su líder, en el fondo pensaban que yo si asumiría bien la responsabilidad.

_Mwanga: Cielos Jelani, en mi vida había visto tal demostración de autoridad ente los invasores hicieron bien en nombrarte el más valiente._

_Mlima: Cierto amigo, a ti si que debieron elegirte como líder de la guardia del león en lugar del irresponsable de Scar._

_Kibwe: ¿Por qué no? Serías el mejor líder que una patrulla como nosotros pudiera tener._

_Jelani: (alagado) Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros camaradas, pero recuerden que ese puesto es sólo para el segundo hijo de la familia real, nosotros que somos nobles no podemos asumir ese cargo, ni mucho menos yo, aunque les agradezco su apoyo y su amistad, compañeros._

_Mwanga: Cuando quieras amigo._

En ese momento, Manyara, mi madre, quien también era la madame supervisora de la guardia del león, llegó con un mensaje de Scar, poco sabíamos que esa era nuestra sentencia de muerte.

_(Todos en posición militar)_

_Jelani: ATENCIÓN!_

_Manyara: Buenas tardes guardia del león_

_Todos: ¡Buenas tardes madame Manyara!_

_Manyara: Buenas tardes, hijito._

_Jelani: (Militarmente) Buenas tardes, Madre._

_(pausa)_

Aunque claro, las veces en que mi madre entraba a la guarida y prefería que yo le hablase como hijo en lugar de guardia, a lo mejor, hasta me tenían envidia porque hasta se burlaban de mí

(Sigue)

_(el resto del clan se ríe de Jelani y él se molesta) _

_Jelani: (molesto) Que tiene que ver que mi madre me salude con un chiste, ¿es que acaso ninguno antes ha saludado a su madre?_

_Kibwe: Lo, lo, lo sentimos Jelani, pero es que cuando te llamó hijito…jajajaja._

_Jelani: Bueno, ya basta de idioteces y escuchemos lo que mi madre, quiero decir, la madame supervisora ha venido a decirnos, puedes continuar._

_Manyara: Gracias, guapote. _

_(los demás menos Jelani se ríen en silencio) _

_Jelani: (Molesto) ¡BUENO, YA ¿NO?!_

_Manyara: Muy bien, Iré directo al grano para que ya no se estén riendo de mi muchacho, el príncipe Scar ha solicitado una audiencia con todos ustedes, se trata de una misión especial._

_Jelani: ¿Misión especial? ¿No te habló de que se trata?_

_Manyara: Dice que solamente tiene que discutirla con ustedes, hijo._

_Jelani: Muy bien mamá, oye, ¿te dijo dónde nos veríamos para la reunión?_

_Manyara: Dice que cerca de los dientes de Moloc, ¿Por qué elegiría un lugar tan horrible para la reunión?_

_Jelani: a mí me parece extraño esto, Scar jamás nos ha propuesto una misión de este tipo y mucho menos que fuéramos a donde esas rocas puntiagudas, está bien iremos en un momento._

_Manyara: Vayan muchachos, los veo pronto…a por cierto Jelani, no olvides traer un filete de cebra para la cena._

_Todos menos Jelani: ffff uuuuu._

_Jelani: (Apenado) Está bien mamá, en cuanto acabemos voy por él_

_Manyara: Esta bien, muchachos, los dejo para que trabajen, adiós._

_Todos: Adiós madame Manyara._

_Manyara: Adiós, guapote._

_Jelani: (militarmente) Adiós, Madre._

_(Manyara se retira y los demás se ríen de Jelani, pero él se cansa)_

_Jelani: ¡CÁLLENSE YA! (Jelani grita tan fuerte que retumba toda la cueva, luego de un silencio profundo, Jelani continúa) Los aprecio, chicos, pero lo que hacen me molesta y me hace sentir muy mal, ¿vosotros cómo se sentirían si yo me burlase de ustedes por algo tan personal?_

En ese momento mis compañeros se arrepintieron por su atrevimiento y se disculparon conmigo

_Mwanga: Lo lamento, Jelani, no pensé que nuestra risa fuera tan hiriente para ti._

_Mlima: Discúlpame Jelani, ahora entiendo que a un amigo nunca se le debe burlar de él, a pesar de todo_

_Kibwe: Yo también entiendo ahora lo que se siente ser humillado, por favor Jelani, ¿nos perdonas?_

_Jelani: Me siento muy ofendido por esta afrenta en contra de mi dignidad por parte de ustedes, sin embargo, no puedo odiar a mis amigos por esto, está bien camaradas, los perdono._

_Todos: ¡GRACIAS!_

_Jelani: Bueno camaradas es hora de hacer: SI EL PELIGRO TE AGUARDA._

_Todos: DA AVISO A LA GUARDIA._

(Jelani hace una pausa, fin del capítulo)


	8. Ep 7: Una burda discusión

**Capítulo 7: Una burda discusión**

(media hora antes, en el árbol de Rafiki, él alcanza a ver el resplandor en la roca del rey, Zazú está en una sesión de masaje)

Rafiki: Sabía que hoy llegaría

Zazú: ¿Quién, gran sacerdote?

Rafiki: Alguien que viene desde muy lejos para ayudarnos a resolver un problema muy cicatrizado.

Zazú: ¿De que hablas? (Zazú se quita el antifaz) ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿viste Rafiki? ¿viste esa luz que viene de la roca del rey? Mi señor debe estar em problemas, tengo que ir a ver qué sucede, lamento que no hayamos terminado, pero el rey me necesita.

(Zazú se va)

Rafiki: Esta bien Zazú, podemos seguir en otra ocasión…

(Rafiki viendo un retrato de él y su difunta prima, dice)

Rafiki: Jelani, quien porta tu nombre ha vuelto para salvarnos.

(Tiempo actual, en la roca del rey, luego de ver esta primera parte del recuerdo de Jelani, Kion está muy entusiasmado)

Kion: (opina) Wow, ese era entonces el slogan de la guardia de aquel tiempo.

Jelani: Exactamente amigo Kion, para que veas lo que tu equipo fue antes y lo que es ahora.

Kion: Eso fue grandioso.

Jelani: ¿Si verdad? solo no hables de cuando mi mamá me mandó por un filete de cebra

Kion: descuida compañero, a mí también mis papás me mandan a traer filetes de cebra.

Jelani: Gracias kion, bueno entonces…

(Llega Zazú volando rápido a la roca del rey y el presagio desaparece)

Zazú: Disculpe la demora su majestad, es que me encontraba en una sesión de masaje con Rafiki, a propósito, que ha sido esa inminente luz que salió de aquí, ¿se encuentra bien?¿no le ha pasado nada? (abre los ojos y mira a Jelani) ¿Quién es…?

(Simba interrumpe)

Simba: Antes de que digas algo más, Zazú, primero me gustaría presentarte a mi amigo y Salvador Jelani.

(Zazú recuerda la conversación que tuvieron de cuando Simba de cachorro fue salvado por otro león)

Zazú: Entonces eminencia, este es el león que fue a su rescate por parte de su difunto padre, quizá de eso estaba hablando Rafiki.

Simba: Asi es, Zazú.

(Jelani toma la palabra)

Jelani: La comunicación en el reino es muy importante, sobre todo para un visir de tu altura y grandeza, me presento, mi nombre es Jelani y soy amigo del rey Mufasa.

Zazú: (diplomático) encantado de conocerte, joven salvador, si no hubiera sido por ti el rey Simba no estaría aquí con nosotros.

Jelani: También es un gusto en conocer al visir real, quien también fue amigo de mi mejor amigo.

Zazú: (alagado) Gracias, joven.

(En ese momento llega Rafiki)

Rafiki: (impresionado) Te estábamos esperando, sabía que hoy llegarías.

(Rafiki se apresura a llegar a la presencia de Jelani y se postra ante él, Jelani se siente un poco extrañado y sin nada más que decir solo dice…)

Jelani: em… ¿hola?

(Rafiki da la bienvenida a Jelani)

Rafiki: Antepasado sublíder de la guardia del león, con gratitud la familia real y un servidor te recibimos con los brazos abiertos, enviado de Mufasa.

Jelani: Gracias gran Rafiki, aunque ya había llegado desde antes y ya había saludado a todos, bueno, salvo a ti y al gran visir, pero igual me da gusto verte.

Rafiki: Sabía que algún día volverías, de hecho, fui hace rato a la guarida de la guardia a ver si habías llegado, pero en cambio recibí un balonazo en la cabeza, pero no importa, ya estás aquí, Jelani.

Jelani: Te lo agradezco mucho, gran sacerdote de mi mejor amigo, justamente estaba contando una historia de cuando yo iba en la guardia de aquel entonces.

Rafiki: Wow, entonces, ¿eres uno de los que Scar asesinó?

Jelani: Por desgracia si, pero igual quiero continuar la historia para que vean todos de lo canalla, ruin y, perdón por la palabra, malparido que es Scar.

Rafiki: Descuida mi amigo, entiendo cómo te sientes, aunque por muy molesto que estés deberías moderar tu vocabulario.

Jelani: Lo intentaré, bueno, como les decía…

(Timón, pumba y Bunga arriban a la roca del rey y Timón interrumpe)

Timón: En guardia, estafador

(el presagio desaparece)

Jelani: (desconcertado) ¿Cuál estafador?

Timón: Tu

Pumba: Cálmate Timón, podemos arreglar esto hablando para saber que pasó

Timón: Déjamelo a mí pumba yo si le doy.

Pumba: Ay, timón, timón.

(Timón intenta abalanzarse sobre Jelani, pero el lo esquiva y timón cae al suelo)

Timón: (adolorido) ¿eso es todo lo que tienes, bestia inmunda?

Jelani: Si estás interesado por probar mi enojo, acércate, no temas.

Timón: (se levanta) Está bien tú lo pediste.

(Timón cae en la cara de Jelani y le empieza a jalar la melena)

Jelani: ¡ahhh!, ya déjame, suéltame, me haces daño.

Timón: sabía que eras un hablador

(pero Simba detiene la pelea)

Simba: Basta ya timón, ¿por qué le pegas a Jelani?

Timón: ¿tu supuesto amigo no tiene el valor para meterse con alguien de su tamaño verdad?

Jelani: Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Qué traes?

Pumba: Si me permites Simba, yo puedo explicarlo.

Timón: (mentalmente) ¿Que pueden solucionar las palabras a comparación de una buena pelea?

(Pumba explica lo que bunga les contó en el lago y el porqué de la actitud de Timón, luego de eso, Simba explica lo sucedido)

Simba: lo que pasó fue que bunga estaba interrumpiendo cuando Jelani estaba explicándonos cuales son los planes de Scar y su tropa para conquistar las tierras del reino.

Jelani: pero entonces él me interrumpió y empezó a decir tonterías, por eso me enfadé con él.

Simba: Y eso no es todo, quien realmente echó de la roca del rey a bunga yo lo hice.

Jelani: Y yo nada más le dije que se fuera a jugar o a interrumpir a alguien más, aunque claro, yo también asumo que me pasé con decir eso.

Simba: Y eso es todo.

(Timón no parece tomar en serio lo contado por Simba y Jelani, y empieza a reclamarle)

Timón: Si vuelvo a oír a Bunga llorar por tu culpa…

Jelani: Mira…te voy a decir una cosa, yo no he venido aquí para pelearme con nadie, vine a defenderlos de la maldad de Scar, sin embargo, no puedo soportar que haya individuos como tú que me agradezcan un favor jalándome de la melena, y así no puedo estar aquí.

(Jelani pretende salir de la roca del rey, Simba lo detiene)

Simba: No Jelani, por favor no te vayas, en nombre de mi amigo Timón te pido una disculpa

Jelani: No es tu responsabilidad disculparte por lo que este suripanto me hizo, él tiene que pedirme perdón frente a mí.

(Simba a Timón)

Simba: Timón, discúlpate con Jelani.

Timón: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Simba: Ya escuchaste

Timón: ¿Pumba? De veras tengo que…

(Pumba asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada)

Timón: (sarcástico) está bien, lo siento, perdóname, ¿feliz?

Jelani: De la única forma que puedo disculparte es que entiendas que yo no soy como tú dices.

Timón: entonces ¿de que sirvió disculparme si ni siquiera me ibas a perdonar?

Jelani: Piensa que el perdón es como una fruta de baobab que apenas acaba de surgir, depende de las condiciones de su entorno para que pueda madurar, depende de quienes sean los que la consuman para que su sabor sea el mejor de todos.

Timón: ¿y, entonces?

Jelani: Depende de cómo tu tomes la situación para que yo pueda otorgarte mi perdón, yo no tengo ningún problema en disculparte, solo si tu comprendes que yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, aunque claro, admito en que yo también hice mal en decirle esas palabras de gran peso, Solo quisiera que bunga pasara al frente y nos diga la verdad de lo que sucedió.

(Bunga separa al frente y cuenta lo que pasó)

Bunga: (llorando) Yo no quería que usted se enojara, snif, lo siento.

Jelani: Yo también me disculpo contigo amigo Bunga, sé que mis palabras fueron de gran peso para un niño como tú, no sé si puedas perdonarme a mi.

(Bunga seca sus lágrimas y responde)

Bunga: Está bien, te perdono Jelani, y yo tampoco sé si puedas perdonarme.

Jelani: Las veces que quieras amigo mío, solo no vuelvas a meterte en conversaciones ajenas, un consejito, cuando quieras hablar y expresarte, solo levanta la mano, ¿vale?

Bunga: Ok

(Jelani y bunga se abrazan, mientras todo el populacho aplaude)

Kion: Disculpa, Jelani, nos puedes seguir por favor contando la historia.

Jelani: Eso, mi querido Kion, tendrá que ser después, porque el día se ha convertido en noche y es hora de ir a dormir.

Simba: Jelani tiene razón, mi amigo es su primer día en las tierras del reino y hasta ahora ya ha tenido suficiente, amigo, puedes seguir contándonos en otra ocasión.

Jelani: Gracias amigo Simba, ok pues vámonos a dormir todos que ya se acabó la fiesta, por cierto, amigo, no quiero ser una molestia ni mucho menos, me da pena preguntarte, pero, donde…

Simba: sabía que lo preguntarías Jelani, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Kion.

(Jelani apenado responde)

Jelani: NO, no, de ninguna manera, yo no quiero que tu hijo se sienta incómodo conmigo en su cuatro.

Kion: Claro que no, será como una fiesta de pijamas, siempre hay lugar para un miembro de la guardia en mi cuarto, ahora que lo pienso, oye papá, puede Bunga quedarse con nosotros esta noche.

Simba: Claro que si hijo, claro, si Timón y Pumba lo aprueban.

Pumba: Por mí no hay inconveniente que se quede Bunga.

Timón: Pero por mi sí, no te dejaré quedarte con ese buscapleitos.

Bunga: Tío Pumba, Tío Timón, por favor.

(Bunga hace ojitos y después de reflexionarlo un momento, Timón dice)

Timón: Ay, está bien, de acuerdo, pero si éste, te hace algo otra vez, me avisas.

(Jelani, mezclando sarcasmo con enojo, contesta)

Jelani: Sabes, yo si se reflexionar de mis errores, no sé si a ti te enseñaron a tolerar y respetar.

Timón: (molesto) ¡Claro que sí!

Jelani: Pues no lo parece, con esa actitud que tienes no vas a llegar a ningún lado en esta vida.

Timón: ¡No vuelvas a provocarme!

Jelani: (enfadado) Estoy muy cansado como para estar lidiando contigo, así que mejor me voy a dormir y quiero que me dejes en paz.

(Kion llega a defender a Jelani)

Kion: Si timón, ya no molestes a Jelani, desde que llegó no has parado de criticarlo y molestarlo sin razón, ya basta timón.

Pumba: Si amigo, ya has llegado muy lejos el día de hoy, así que dejemos dormir a los muchachos, discúlpenos por favor, Jelani.

Jelani: A ti si te disculpo Pumba, pero a tu amigo quisiera, pero no puedo.

(Timón y pumba se retiran, mientras que Kion, Jelani y Bunga se van a la habitación, fin del episodio)


	9. Ep 8: La doliente de Scar

**Escena 8: La doliente de Scar**

(Zira, esposa de Scar sigue lamentándose por la pérdida de su amado, sin embargo, está por recibir una noticia que le devolverán las ganas de volver a las andanzas malas, aún después de ser desterrada por la muerte de un inocente)

(Es de noche, Nuka y Vítani están conversando un rato, después de haber fallado en la cacería del día)

Nuka: Ay, me estoy muriendo de hambre, no he comido en días y ¡AHHH! como pican estas condenadas pulgas, AHHH, ¡Que dolor!

Vítani: Si vas a contarme de tus problemas, mejor cierra la boca que ni me interesan.

Nuka: No me faltes al respeto, chiquilla babosa.

(Vítani se abalanza contra Nuka)

Vítani: (molesta) Vuelves a decirme babosa y haré que te tragues tus palabras comiendo una.

Nuka: Ay guácala, mejor en vez de una babosa, mejor me las como con un filete de cebra.

Vítani: Muy gracioso, o que te parece si mejor te arranco la lengua.

(Nuka empuja a Vítani)

Nuka: Mejor cállate la boca, que con tus pleitecitos no se me va a quitar el hambre, ni la comezón.

Vítani: Tienes razón, nada de eso se te va a quitar, ni tampoco lo idiota.

Nuka: (Molesto) Te vas a enterar, pequeña garrapata.

(Nuka persigue a Vítani hasta adentro del castillo de las lejanías, cuando ya tiene acorralada a Vítani, la viuda de Scar interviene)

Zira: (enfadada) ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Nuka: (Asustado) Madre… es que ella comenzó yo, yo, yo no iba a hacerle nada solo, solo estábamos jugando.

Vítani: (Sarcástica) Si, claro, jugando a que me ibas a pegar

(Nuka sigue espantado, pero Zira replica)

Zira: (Molesta) No me interesa en lo más mínimo quien empezó, ni estoy de humor para sus tontos jueguecitos, ¿Qué diría su padre si él estuviera aquí?

Vítani y Nuka: Lo sentimos

Zira: No basta una burda y tonta disculpa, su padre no estaría orgulloso de tener unos hijos tan impertinentes e incompetentes como ustedes dos, tienen que aprender de su hermano Kovu, él va a llegar más lejos de lo que ustedes hacen, puras tonterías.

(Las palabras devastadoras de Zira desgarran el alma de los dos inocentes hijos, hasta que Nuka agarra valor y responde)

Nuka: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Zira: ¡¿Qué, fue lo que, dijiste?!

Nuka: Lo siento madre, pero es la verdad, hasta tu sabes que Kovu…

(Zira lanza tremenda bofetada a Nuka y le saca sangre, Vítani se asusta y se esconde y luego Zira responde)

Zira: (enfadada) ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tu hermano es tu hermano, es más hijo de Scar de lo que tú puedas imaginar, si vuelves a decir lo contrario te juro que…!

(Zira rompe una pared con su garra, Nuka está más asustado que nunca)

Zira: ¡HAS ENTENDIDO, INUTIL!

Nuka: (casi llorando) Si _snif _Madre.

(Zira se va enfadada hacia el techo del castillo, Nuca se va a llorar afuera, Kovu se despierta y habla con Vítani)

Kovu: (Adormilado bosteza) ¿Qué sucede Vítani?, ¿porque mamá está gritando?

Vítani: ¿Por qué más? El idiota de Nuka se atrevió a desafiar a mamá

Kovu: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le dijo?

Vítani: Lo que tú ya sabes.

Kovu: Será mejor que se calle si no quiere que yo también le rompa el hocico.

Vítani: Si, es un tonto.

(Vítani y Kovu se duermen juntos)

(Zira en el techo)

Zira: (monologando con lágrimas) Scar, ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba, que ingratos son estos niños que no saben otra más que estupideces, pero mis esperanzas están en Kovu, que, aunque no venga de tu sangre, prefiero que sea así.

(Zira llora)

(la escena se cambia a timón y Pumba regresando a casa mientras Mzingo los espía)

Timón: Ah, odio a ese león, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas.

(Mzingo, que estaba pasando por allí, oye la conversación y dice mentalmente)

Mzingo: _¿Qué pasó con que ese suricato, bien amigo de Simba y ya se pelearon, ¿verdad?, tengo que ver esto. _

Pumba: Deja de decir eso, solo te estás haciendo daño

Timón: ¿Daño? (ríe) daño es lo que está causando ese, ese…aahhh.

Pumba: Timón, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

Timón: A donde sea posible para que ese baja cielos sube infiernos…

Mzingo: _¿A qué se refiere? ¿Baja cielos sube infiernos? ¿Acaso Simba puede hacer eso?_

Pumba: Bájale timón, sabes, empiezo a pensar que estás perdiendo el juicio.

Timón: (como lunático) ¿perdiendo el juicio? Ja ja ja ja ja, estoy más cuerdo que nunca, sobre todo de pensar en lo mal que la va a pasar nuestro querido Bunga cuando regresemos mañana y, y, y…

(Pumba baja a timón de su lomo y dice)

Pumba: Lo siento timón, pero el problema no es del león que bajó del cielo, es por ti.

Mzingo: _¿León que bajó del cielo?, esto suena interesante, ¿eh?,_ _Tengo que avisar a Scar y ver eso con mis propios ojos._

(Mzingo se va)

Timón: Claro, ¿ahora te vas a poner del lado de ese patán?

Pumba: No confundas las cosas, tu solo estás celoso porque alguien más ha venido a ayudar a simba, y tu solo estás haciendo el ridículo por algo que no vale la pena.

Timón: AH, no puedo creer que mi amigo de sangre me esté diciendo que estoy loco.

Pumba: tómalo como quieras timón, pero creo que no puedo soportar que sigas con esa actitud que tienes.

Timón: Bien, entonces yo me voy solo, no necesito de un panzón y tonto cerdo para que me lleve.

(Timón se va, Pumba se queda triste)

Pumba: (entre sollozos) El león que bajó del cielo tiene razón, Timón está llegando lejos, no como el león dice, sino que se está rebajando mucho, _snif, _pero no puedo abandonarlo, es mi amigo y como tal tengo que hacerlo recapacitar de sus errores.

(Pumba va detrás de Timón, cambia la escena al volcán de las lejanías, Mzingo está en camino al volcán de las lejanías, cuando escucha los llantos de Zira)

Mzingo: (Cantando) esta vez Scar me ascenderá y yo seré su hijo predilecto, no ese tonto de Janja, seré el mejor…

(Zira llora en el techo del castillo)

Mzingo: ¿no es muy tarde como para estar llorando?

(Mzingo ve más cerca de Zira)

Mzingo: ¿Una leona en las lejanías? Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días, parece que está sufriendo

(Mzingo se acerca a Zira)

Zira: (llorando) Scar, Scar ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿por qué?

Mzingo: Está llorando por Scar, ¿Quién será ella? Tengo que saberlo.

(Mzingo se acerca a Zira)

Mzingo: (Diplomático) Buenas noches damisela.

Zira: ¿Quién eres tú?, no me importa, quiero que te largues de aquí y de dejes sola.

Mzingo: Alcancé a escuchar que mencionó a Scar.

Zira: Si, y eso a ti ¿Qué te importa?

Mzingo: sabe, me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué se lamenta por él, cuando puede ir a visitarlo?

Zira: (molesta) No digas estupideces, Scar se ha ido y jamás volverá, ahora lárgate que quiero estar sola.

Mzingo: A lo que me refiero es que él ha vuelto a la vida, está en este momento con mi equipo y yo

(Zira tira un zarpazo, Mzingo lo esquiva y Zira replica)

Zira: (enfadada) ¡Ya te dije que no estoy de humor para cosas tan burdas como esa, ¡AHORA, LARGO!

(Mzingo se retira asustado, mientras Zira piensa)

Zira: Quizá este buitre esté diciendo la verdad, por la forma tan segura que hablaba, hasta me llamó damisela…de todas formas ya no tengo nada que perder.

(Zira llama de vuelta a Mzingo)

Zira: Buitre, regresa.

(Mzingo regresa con Zira)

Mzingo: (con miedo) Dígame, damisela.

Zira: Tranquilo, no voy a golpearte, aunque si quieres lo hago eh.

Mzingo: No, no por favor.

Zira: Ja, ja ja, que cobarde eres, pero, en fin, he considerado tu oferta y quiero saber si lo que me dices es verdad, si me entero que estás mintiendo, serás mi cena, ¿entendido?

Mzingo: A sus…ordenes, damisela.

Zira: muy bien, entonces, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Scar?

Mzingo: Justamente iba para allá, él está en el volcán de las lejanías, si gusta seguirme.

Zira: de acuerdo, pero ya estás advertido en caso de que mientas.

Mzingo: está bien señora, por aquí por favor (mentalmente) Si no conociera tan bien a esta loca, podría jurar que era la esposa de Scar.

(Mzingo y Zira se van, Fin de la escena)


	10. Ep 9: Zira se reencuentra con Scar

**Ep 9: La alegría de Zira por el retorno de Scar.**

(Zira y Mzingo están en camino al volcán, Janja y Zumu se encuentran Platicando un rato)

Janja: Ya veo, ya veo, entonces tu veneno es capaz de matar hasta 10 leones

**Zumu:** así es, y si no fuera por Kion, Simba ya estaría muerto y nosotros tendríamos nuestra nueva casa.

Janja: Si, yo también los odio, nunca creí que ese gatito fuera una total pesadilla para nosotros, hasta me da dolores de cabeza y no puedo dormir pensando en él.

Zumu: Tu tranqui hermano, que estoy ideando un plan, pero esta vez para deshacernos de Kion y su equipo, de una vez y para siempre.

Janja: y, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Zumu: Llega que te cuento.

Janja: está bien, pero ¿podrías alejar tu aguijón de mi cara?

Zumu: está bien (mete su aguijón por debajo de su cuerpo) Primero (susurra al oído de Janja) y después (vuelve a susurrar) y al final (vuelve a susurrar)

Janja: No lo sé, solo hay que preguntarle a Scar a ver qué tan efectivo es tu plan

Zumu: (Arrimando su aguijón) ¿cuestionas mis habilidades?

Janja: (Asustado) No! No, ni mucho menos, solo pienso que Scar, como nuestro líder infernal, debería guiarnos para acabar con simba de una vez y para siempre, pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de un problema mucho más acongojante.

Zumu: ¿Cuál?

Janja: Kion y la guardia del león.

Zumu: De hecho, mencionaste dos problemas, pero igual estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Janja: ¿lo ves? Ahora que…

(La escena se interrumpe y cambia a Zira y Mzingo)

Zira: (enfadada) ¿Ahora qué? Pajarraco, ¿Cuánto falta?

Mzingo: Paciencia bella dama, ya estamos por llegar.

Zira: Pues hay que apresurarnos, (amenazante) o ya sabes lo que pasará si no.

(Mzingo traga saliva y luego de un suspiro dice)

Mzingo: Le aseguro, damisela, que no le miento.

Zira: entonces, si tienes la capacidad como para decir tonterías, tal vez quisieras volar más rápido para que lleguemos pronto.

Mzingo: (un poco frustrado) está bien, madame, iremos más rápido, solo por tratarse de la esposa de Sca…

(Mzingo cierra el pico porque no debía decir eso)

Zira: (furiosa e intrigada) ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES!? ¡¿Quién te habló de mí?!

(el miedo paraliza a Mzingo y no responde)

Zira: No importa, no importa, de todas formas, aún sin conocerme has adivinado quien soy yo, sí, yo era la esposa de Scar, él era el amor de mi vida, hasta que Simba lo mató y me dejó sola con tres hijos, ¡y todo por la culpa de Simba! Pero esto, esto lo pagará caro, aún después de que Kion usara el rugido en mi contra…

(Mzingo intenta calmar a Zira)

Mzingo: No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que logrará vengarse, es más yo también…

(Zira vuelve a espantar a Mzingo de un zarpazo)

Zira: (enfurecida) entonces no hay opción, Simba, Kion y todo su clan, todos ellos tienen que morir.

(Zira cantando) (Letra basada de la métrica de la pista "leones triunfarán")

_No tengo opción ya simba, mucho me lastimó, la vida que me arrebató también la usurparé, y con los de su clan, mi venganza lograré, y con Scar con vida, no me detendrán, por esta gran afrenta ellos sufrirán y por tu bien que sea verdad, ellos morirán _

_Ellos morirán, ahora lo pagarán, ellos morirán, su destino sellado está, pues a ver quién tiene suerte de escapar de mi furia ardiente, ellos, ellos morirán _

(Mzingo sigue la canción)

_Quien podría imaginar, un plan así de cruel, si es la esposa de Scar y no más dudas tendré _

(Zira continúa)

_La vida mucho me quitó y al fin me vengaré, de simba y de su clan, ¡ELLOS MORIRAAAAAN!_

(Mzingo al unísono con Zira)

_Ya vamos a llegar, en el volcán está, aquel al que busca y sufrió por él _

_Ellos morirán, y yo los voy a aplastar, ellos morirán y Scar me ayudará, pues al fin ha regresado, espero eso sea acertado, ellos, ellos morirán _

(Fin de la canción)

(A lo lejos, Zira y Mzingo observan que ya están cerca del volcán de las lejanías y se apresuran a llegar)

(Mientras tanto, en la entrada del volcán, Janja y Zumu siguen discutiendo)

Zumu: ¿Me estás diciendo que Scar tiene que tomar mis decisiones?

Janja: Recuerda la recompensa que recibiremos si cooperamos con él, ahora si tendremos Nuestra casa, luego de matar a Simba y a Kion, echaremos a punta de garra (Zumu hace tos sarcástica) y por supuesto a punta de aguijón a las leonas de la roca del rey, yo atacaré a todas las débiles para que se vayan y las que se resistan tu les das con tu aguijón ¿Qué te parece?

Zumu: Me parece excelente, de todas formas, yo creo que mi plan no tiene fallas, así que me interesan tres kilos consultar a Scar para ejecutar mi plan, así que me voy ahora mismo, llegar a las tierras del reino me toma un día completo, tuve que escabullirme entre madrigueras y aniquilar estorbos para regresar la ocasión que piqué a Simba.

Janja: ¿Te refieres a que picaste a más animales, además de Simba?

Zumu: Así es, pero todo el veneno de aquel día se lo inyecté todo a Simba, a los estorbos, solo los herí, pero, en fin, me voy que se me hace tarde.

Janja: Espera…

Zumu: ¿o qué? ¿Quieres terminar como pudo haber terminado Simba? Porque si es así puedo inyectarte una pequeña porción de mi veneno y morirás al atardecer, ¿eso es lo que quieres, hiena? ¿lo quieres?

Janja: (Asustado) Ah…no

Zumu: Muy bien, entonces hazte a un lado y déjame pasar.

(Zumu se retira, y al momento llegan Zira y Mzingo)

Mzingo: Aquí es mi bella dama, ahora si gusta… (Zira avienta a Mzingo) seguirme.

(Janja ve entrar a Zira)

Janja: ¿Quién es ella?

Mzingo: (Adolorido) _cof _Solo puedo decirte que _cof _es la cónyuge de Scar, sin comentarios _cof_.

Janja: ¿La esposa de Scar? ¿Nuestro padre tenía esposa en el pasado? Eso significa que…tenemos una madre, yujujuy, eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿no vienes Mzingo?

Mzingo: Tengo que ir a hacer _cof_ algo más importante, con permiso _cof_

(Mzingo se retira)

Janja: ok, entonces nos vemos, hermano.

(Janja entra sigilosamente a la guarida, mientras Zira entra a la bóveda de magma y busca a Scar por todas partes)

Zira: Hola, ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Scar, ¿Dónde estás? Scar, amor mío, respóndeme.

(Y al no encontrar a nadie piensa que Mzingo la engañó)

Zira: (furiosa) Genial, y yo sembrando falsas esperanzas, ese maldito pajarraco mentiroso me las pagará, cuando apenas lo tenga en mis garras lo voy a destri…

(Pero entonces Scar sale de la cámara magmática con su forma de espíritu maligno)

Scar: ¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño? ¿quién habla mientras el demonio Scar descansa derrotado?

(Zira ve a Scar demonio y grita asustada, pero después se repone)

Scar: Un momento, Zira, ¿de verdad eres Zira?

Zira: (sorprendida) No puedo creerlo, Scar, ¿de verdad has vuelto?

Scar: Si no estuviera aquí, ¿en que otro lugar? A si, el infierno.

Zira: (Llorando de alegría) Scar ¡SCAAAR! Has vuelto, que alegría, no sé a quién agradecerle por tu retorno.

Scar: Agradécele a mis colaboradores, en especial al que nos está espiando en este momento ya que, sin él, no hubiéramos obtenido el báculo de los ancestros para devolverme a la vida, aunque sea como un demonio.

(Janja es sorprendido por Zira)

Zira: Tu, idiota, lárgate y déjame sola con mi marido. ¡lárgate!

Scar: Luego puedes venir Janja, ahora fuera, que mi esposa y yo tenemos que hablar.

Janja: Si, padre.

(Janja hace mutis y se va, Mientras Scar y Zira se quedan en privado en el volcán)

Zira: Mi amor, sabía que algún día volvería a verte, aunque no fuera en esta vida, pero eso que importa, lo importante es que ya estás conmigo para volver a ser felices como antes.

Scar: eso yo también espero, mi preciosa flor del pantano.

Zira: Grrr, condenadote.

Scar: pero antes, tengo que ocuparme de un asunto con la familia real de las tierras del reino, ellos deben dejar de existir, y así yo seré el rey supremo, ja ja ja ja.

Zira: Justo como siempre debió se mi amor, y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y amarte para siempre.

Scar: Eso me gusta de ti, que seas una salvaje e intrépida leona.

Zira: (llora) Mira lo que hiciste, tonto, ya me hiciste llorar, pero de alegría al volver a escuchar tus bellas palabras.

(Scar se acerca a Zira para besarla)

Scar: Bésame como si fuera esta noche la última vez.

Zira: que tengo miedo perderte después.

(Zira y Scar se besan y luego del beso, Zira siente un gusto a azufre en el hocico)

Zira: (tose) ¿hace cuánto que no te lavas el hocico?

Scar: No lo sé, déjame pensar, Desde que me mataron, quizás.

Zira: ¿siempre has sido tan sucio?

Scar: No siempre, recuerdo cuando mi madre me bañaba de cachorro, hasta me hacía masticar hojas de…¿Cómo se llamaba eso? A sí, hierbabuena, para el aliento matutino.

Zira: Pues, a decir verdad, sí que te hacen falta.

Scar: Como sea, de todas formas, necesito de tu ayuda, querida esposa, para conquistar de una vez y para siempre las tierras del reino.

Zira: y así será, mi querido gato salvaje, porque además de ti, tengo otro plan brillante, que tiene que ver con tu elegido.

Scar: desde el infierno pude ver que has estado entrenando a Kovu para sucederme, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta, no creo que eso sea posible.

Zira: quizá tengas razón, pero no debes despreciar el apoyo que he estado infundiendo sobre Kovu para que sea tu imagen y semejanza, claro, aunque no venga de ti.

Scar: Lo sé, sé perfectamente que Kovu no es mi hijo de Sangre, pero tuyo sí, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando me quisiste ver la cara con…

(Janja interrumpe)

Janja: Padre, debo decirte algo muy importante que me acaba de contar Mzingo

(Zira molesta responde)

Zira: ¡¿Con permiso de quien entras a interrumpir a mi esposo y a mí?!

Scar: Más vale que sea importante, por tu bien Janja.

Janja: No quiero importunarlo, padre, pero, en representación de Mzingo, debo informarle de un rumor contado por los amigos de Simba, acerca de un león que bajó del cielo.

Scar: (intrigado) ¿león que bajó del cielo? ¿Le preguntaste a Mzingo más acerca de ese rumor?

Janja: Eso solo es lo único que pudo decirme.

Scar: de acuerdo, y se puede saber ¿Por qué no vino a decírmelo él personalmente?

Janja: Es que cuando su esposa entró al volcán, ella lo empujó y se sentía adolorido, eso es todo, padre.

Scar: Muy bien Janja, al amanecer llegaras a las tierras del reino, te infiltrarás en la roca del rey y regresarás con la respuesta para comprobar si es cierto o no el rumor del león que "bajó del cielo".

Zira: Esta es la última vez que te lo digo, imbécil ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

(Janja corre asustado afuera del volcán)

Scar: ¿en que estábamos? A si, bueno, no importa lo que pasó con ese otro león, de todas formas, después de que tuvimos a Vítani, yo ya era estéril.

Zira: ¿lo ves? Y tu enojándote por una estupidez.

(Scar mira despreciativamente a Zira, pero luego se contiene y dice)

Scar: Tienes razón, mejor ya no voy a pelear por esto, no tiene sentido…sabes, te agradezco mucho, querida esposa, que hayas defendido mi honor.

Zira: Lo que sea con tal de que mi esposo sea feliz.

Scar: otra cosa, no creo que por el simple hecho de mantener mi honor te hayan expulsado del reino, tuvo que haber algo más.

Zira: Tengo algo que confesarte, no solo después de tu muerte te idolatré hasta el cansancio, sino que también hay una verdad que Simba nunca les ha contado a sus otros dos hijos, y yo me encargué de eliminar.

(La escena desaparece gradualmente enfocando al rostro de Zira)

(Fin del episodio)


	11. Ep 10: el entrenamiento de la guardia 1

Ep 10: El entrenamiento de la guardia, primera parte

(Es de madrugada, luego de una reparadora siesta, Jelani está listo para empezar su misión, pero antes de eso se va a la guarida a hablar con Mufasa, Camina sobre el agua de la guarida y Jelani invoca a su amigo)

Jelani: Mufasa, amigo, compañero.

(El cielo se abre y se muestra al espíritu de Mufasa)

Mufasa: Jelani, mi mejor amigo, el mejor de todos, ¿qué ocurre?

Jelani: Si estuvieras aquí en la tierra conmigo, lloraría en tus brazos, porque por mi causa he conformado una discordia total en la roca del rey, perdóname, perdóname amigo.

Mufasa: No estés triste mi amigo, no hay por qué pedir disculpas, ánimo, las cosas están así por el momento, pero ya verás que pronto ese odio que tiene cierto suricato por ti, terminará siendo una gran amistad, confía en mí.

Jelani: Nunca me arrepiento de haberme enlistado en la guardia del león, así pude conocer al mejor de todos los reyes de las praderas, tu, aunque gracias a que Scar me asesinó me perdí de tu coronación, yo hubiera estado en primera fila, pero al menos pude verla desde el cielo, al igual que la presentación de tu hijo, Simba.

Mufasa: Yo también me perdí de la coronación de mi hijo, pero juntos, ¿te acuerdas que la vimos desde el cielo?

Jelani: Ah, como no olvidar ese momento, también cuando fue la presentación de tus nietos, que hermosos se veían cuando tú les dabas la bendición.

Mufasa: Si, que bellos momentos, pero la forma en que te trató mi nieta Kiara, no es para menos que la hayan castigado.

Jelani: Lo sé, sobre todo porque los valores que le han enseñado tu hijo y Nala, pareciera que no sirvieron de nada, porque, ¿si viste cuando Nala le ordenó a Kiara disculparse conmigo?

Mufasa: Yo creo que en ese momento mi nieta estaba impresionada por ver a alguien nuevo, dale tiempo, verás que con esto ella se va a moderar su comportamiento contigo, aunque en mi opinión, creo que mi hijo debería meterse un poco en su vida para saber qué sucede con ella.

Jelani: Ya lo creo, mi amigo, además temo por la seguridad de tu hijo y de tu nieto, no vaya a ser que ese maldito escorpión regrese, pero con la intensión de asesinar a Kion antes que, a Simba, de nuevo, pero te prometo dar lo mejor de mí para entrenar a la guardia del león y salvar a nuestro clan.

Mufasa: Siempre supe que podía contar contigo para una misión así, mi amigo Jelani, protege con los poderes que te he conferido a la roca del rey y sus habitantes, en especial a mi hijo Simba, y sigue las técnicas de entrenamiento que fueron conferidas a ti por el maestro Askari.

Jelani: Mi querido maestro, el primer líder de la guardia, así lo haré compañero, no te decepcionaré.

Mufasa: Ahora, me despido amigo, y buena suerte.

Jelani: Gracias Mufasa.

(Mufasa desaparece en el cielo y todo vuelve a la normalidad)

(Jelani camina de vuelta por el agua de la guarida, sale e improvisa con una rama hueca un clarín y se dirige a la habitación de Kion para despertarlo a él y a Bunga)

(Jelani hace sonar el clarín y despiertan Kion y Bunga asustados y exhaustos)

Kion: ¡QUE! ¡que! ¿Qué pasa?

Bunga: ¡SANTO CIELO! ¡¿Ya llegó el Armagedón?!

Jelani: Nada de eso chicos, es hora de ir a la guarida, porque antes de nuestro patrullaje de hoy, tenemos que empezar con nuestro entrenamiento.

Bunga: Ay no, todavía tengo sueño (bosteza), mejor adelántense ustedes primero y yo los alcanzo en 10 minutos.

Jelani: Oh no, eso sí que no, estamos todos juntos en esto, así que juntos nos iremos, tú también Kion, levántate.

Kion: (bosteza) Pero todavía es bien temprano, Jelani.

Jelani: (Estricto) Me importan tres kilos, Kion, además vengo de hablar con tu abuelo, piensa en lo que diría él si te viera con esas huevas.

Bunga: (Burlándose) ¿Huevas? Jajajaja.

Jelani: También lo digo por ti Bunga, así que arriba, arriba con más iniciación (les quita la cobija) que ya no necesito de más explicaciones.

(Kion y Bunga se levantan de muy mala gana y caminan junto a Jelani hasta la guarida)

Jelani: De acuerdo chicos, ya que ustedes son los primeros en llegar a la guarida, comenzaremos con un ejercicio de…

(Kion y Bunga se quedan dormidos durante la explicación, pero Jelani vuelve a tocar su clarín)

(Kion y Bunga Gritan)

Jelani: Deberían avergonzarse, les digo que no anden con esas huevas porque…

(Bunga se vuelve a reír y Jelani enfadado toca el clarín en frente de su cara)

Jelani: Siento que me puedo volver un bravucón en cualquier momento, sobre todo cuando cierto tejón melero se burla de mis palabras, aunque sean graciosas, pero no, y el nieto de mi mejor amigo está dormitando durante mi explicación.

(Jelani toca el clarín tan fuerte que los chicos pierden el sueño)

Jelani: bueno, ¿ya?

Kion: Wow, ¿Cómo lo haces? Ya no siento sueño

Bunga: Yo tampoco.

Jelani: Que bien, (estricto) ahora escuchen, empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento con un poco de calentamiento.

Bunga: genial, nos traerás mantas o una fogata.

Jelani: Bueno, ya que eres bueno para inventar chistecitos, Bunga, Tal vez quieras ser el primero en pasar al frente a representar mis ejercicios.

(Bunga pasa al frente)

Jelani: necesito que te pongas de cuatro patas para hacer lo que yo, este ejercicio es para que aprendan a mantener su cuerpo entre sus extremidades en momentos de casi ser precipitados al vacío, así como volverse más fuertes sin necesidad de cargar mancuernas, debido a que vosotros sois la mancuerna.

(Jelani representa lagartijas)

Jelani: ¿Qué estás esperando para seguirme, bunga?

Bunga: está bien, ya voy

(Bunga flexiona con dificultad sus brazos, se puede ver que le duele, apenas en la tercera flexión)

Bunga: Ya, ya me cansé.

Jelani: pero si apenas has dado tres flexiones, ¿Cómo esperas vencer a tus oponentes con brazos tan delgaduchos?

Bunga: Y hablando de brazos, no me había dado cuenta de tu marca de la guardia del león.

Jelani: Muy bien, puedes descansar un momento para que te platique un poco acerca de mi marca, como puedes ver, sí, yo era parte de la guardia del león en la generación pasada, nos asesinaron a todos.

Kion: Jelani, ¿puedes seguir contando la historia de cuando eras parte de la guardia del león?

Jelani: Esa será su recompensa cuando terminen de hacer mis ejercicios, además del patrullaje de hoy, y ya por eso de la tarde noche, les prometo que volveré a sacar mi presagio para volver con la historia, ¿tenemos un trato?

Kion y Bunga: Si

Jelani: En cambio voy a contarles una pequeña historia acerca de mi marca, para que vean que no soy tan ogro, ¿vale?

Kion y Bunga: Si

Jelani: Una vez miembro de la guardia del león, lo eres para siempre, aunque te sucedan y dejes de tener la marca; en mi caso y el de mis camaradas que están allá arriba, se nos devolvieron cuando llegamos al más allá, al principio mi marca, cuando me fue asignada era de color blanco, color que significa valentía.

Bunga: ¿entonces?...

Jelani: Si, amigo Bunga, yo fui lo que eres tú ahora, el más valiente y bravo de la guardia del león.

Bunga: Zuka zama, bienvenido al equipo de la valentía, hermano.

(Bunga en son de felicitación se acerca a Jelani y lo despeina)

Jelani: ¿equipo de la valentía? Creí que era la guardia del león.

Bunga: ¡Oye!

Jelani: Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, yo también puedo llegar a ser gracioso.

Kion: Ja ja ja ja, esta estuvo buena Jelani, pero, si tu marca antes era blanca, ¿Por qué ahora es azul y con un aura de color azul bordeándola?

Jelani: Al llegar al cielo, el primer líder de la guardia del león, el príncipe Askari nos volvió a asignar nuestra marca, pero esta vez de color azul con estrellas, simbolizando que nosotros ya somos parte de la bóveda celeste. Al descubrir tu abuelo, querido Kion que la familia real está en peligro, al momento de enviarme de vuelta a la tierra, Mufasa en persona me asignó el aura que rodea mi marca, como símbolo de protección y nuevos poderes con lo que los protegeré a ustedes.

(Cambia la escena, Zumu llega a las tierras del reino)

Zumu: Muy bien, ahora sigue ir a buscar a Kion, debe estar aún en la roca del rey, si está dormido, mejor, así será fácil liquidarlo (se rie)

(Cambia la escena, de vuelta en la guarida)

Jelani: Bueno chicos, iré a buscar a los demás miembros de la guardia, ustedes quédense aquí y hagan mis ejercicios, ahí arriba los está viendo Mufasa, y al rato le voy a preguntar qué tal hicieron la calistenia y como me entere que holgazanearon no hay historia para esta noche, ¿quedó claro?

Kion y Bunga: de acuerdo Jelani.

Jelani: Muy bien, entonces voy y regreso, no me tardo, Si el peligro te aguarda

Kion: Da aviso a la guardia.

(Jelani se retira riendo llevándose su clarín, fin del episodio)


	12. Ep 11: in fraganti

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo nuevo de la serie de Jelani, primero quisiera pedir una disculpa a mis seguidores por no seguir subiendo más episodios, lo que pasa es que mis trabajos y exámenes de la Universidad me demandaban mi atención y por eso no he podido.

Si también eres fan de las series de Cartoon Network, te recomiendo que visites la primera parte de mi Fanfic "El increíble mundo de Gumball, versión León" para más contenido y diversión literaria de un servidor hacia ti, porque tú eres importante para hacer crecer mis episodios.

Así que sin más que decir, quiero que disfruten del episodio número 12 de…

**La guardia del león, serie de Jelani**

Capítulo 12: In Fraganti

_Jelani deja solos en la guarida a Kion y a Bunga para terminar el primer ejercicio de calistenia para ir a buscar al resto del equipo en las praderas, mientras tanto, en la guarida de la guardia, pasan 10 minutos, Bunga y Kion dejan de hacer los ejercicios y se ponen a jugar en el agua de la guarida y platican._

Bunga: oye Kion, ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste, eso de "si el peligro te aguarda?

Kion: ja ja ja, ese es el anterior lema de la guardia del león de la generación pasada.

Bunga: ¿y si paramos para un pequeño descanso?

Kion: no me parece mal, está bien Bunga.

_Se meten a dar un chapuzón al agua de la guarida y ambos conversan_

Kion: La verdad Bunga, no entiendo el porqué de los ejercicios que nos está poniendo Jelani, si yo tengo el poder del rugido y puedo usarlo para proteger a las praderas, claro con responsabilidad a la que conlleva.

Bunga: Opino lo que tú, amigo, si nosotros hemos recibido estas insignias por nuestros talentos, Jelani debe saber que…espera, dijo que regresando consultaría con Mufasa para saber si estamos haciendo los ejercicios, mejor vamos a continuar para que no nos vaya mal con Jelani.

Kion: es cierto, y si no lo hacemos, no nos contará la segunda parte de la historia, está bien, Bunga, continuemos.

_Salen del agua y de repente un viento extraño se acerca a ellos para secarlos y desaparece, quedan impactados._

Bunga: ¿Viste eso Kion?

Kion: ¿el viento?

Bunga: si

_Kion se calma_

Kion: de seguro no es nada, a lo mejor se coló el aire por la entrada, pero bien secos nos ha dejado, yo ya iba a sugerir que fuéramos al sol, pero tardaríamos 10 minutos en secarnos, de cualquier forma, tenemos que seguir con nuestros ejercicios, no podemos decepcionar a Jelani.

Bunga: Así se habla amigo, vamos.

_Siguen haciendo los ejercicios._

_Afuera, a 5 km de la roca del rey, Zumu se acerca con el afán de asesinar a Kion con su aguijón_

Zumu: Al fin lo lograré, finalmente Kion es mío, morirá tan pronto llegue, y también morirán quienes intenten detenerme, en especial, el resto del equipo de la guardia del león.

_Se ríe y sigue su camino._

_Jelani va hacia los arboles de la pradera y encuentra a la guepardo Fuli durmiendo en una rama, Jelani hace sonar su clarín y ella despierta asustada, cae del árbol, pero Jelani una su poder de aire para amortiguar su caída sin que Fuli pueda ver esto._

Jelani: Buenos días mi amiga, espero que estés despierta, porque tus compañeros y tu servidor estamos por empezar nuestro ejercicio de la mañana.

Fuli: (un poco molesta) ¿Qué horas son éstas de venir a despertarme, señor Jelani? ¿no ve que apenas es temprano?

Jelani: Tienes que perdonarme, pero el mal no descansa, yo también tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿quisieras que el reino ardiera mientras tu duermes? Claro, considerando que tú eres miembro de la guardia y es tu responsabilidad preservar la paz en el reino.

Fuli: ¡Claro que no!

Jelani: entonces, ¿vienes?

_Fuli bosteza y Jelani dice_

Jelani: Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por tus amigos y por el ciclo de la vida, como lo hice yo con mis camaradas que en paz descansen.

Fuli: Es verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí mientras los demás luchan por las tierras del reino, es mi deber, iré con usted.

Jelani: uno, si quieres puedes llamarme de tú, dos, vamos por los demás chicos y que despierten e ir a la guarida para entrenar

Fuli: Vamos entonces, Jelani.

_Fuli y Jelani se van a por los otros chicos._

_Zumu llega a la guarida y se cuela dentro por un agujero._

_Kion y Bunga siguen haciendo ejercicios._

Bunga: Jelani tenía razón, es como si yo mismo fuera una mancuerna, puedo sentir un poco de dolor en los brazos, pero igual me bunga encanta.

Kion: ja ja ja, Ya lo creo mi amigo, estoy pensando, ¿y si nos detenemos un momento a tomar un poco de agua?

Bunga: (jadea) yo, yo También iba a sugerir lo mismo, kion.

Kion: ok, vamos.

_Kion y Bunga beben del agua de la guarida, mientras que en un rincón una sombra tenebrosa vigila a nuestros amigos con un artefacto mortífero a la vista._

_Mientras tanto, en las praderas, Jelani y Fuli llegan a donde Ono, Jelani está a punto de usar su clarín de madera para despertarlo, pero Fuli se lo arrebata y lo tira lejos, Jelani se molesta un poco._

Jelani: ¿Qué haces?

Fuli: ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Por qué despertar a los demás así, no ves que es molesto?

_Jelani reflexiona un poco y dice_

Jelani: Tienes razón, tal vez y me pasé un poco en despertar así a los muchachos y a ti, pero bueno, ¿Qué propones que hagamos para despertar a Ono y a los demás chicos?

Fuli: mmm… ¡Ya se!, ¿Por qué no simplemente hablarle al oído?

Jelani: No veo porque no intentarlo, muy bien, hazlo.

_Fuli sube al árbol y despierta a Ono con voz baja._

Fuli: Ono, Ono despierta

_Ono abre lentamente los ojos y se asusta, pero Fuli lo calma_

Fuli: Tranquilo, tranquilo Ono, soy yo, Fuli.

Ono: Fuli, ¿Qué haces aquí? (mira a Jelani) ¡Haphana!, buenos días señor Jelani, ¿Cómo está usted?

Jelani: Muy bien Ono.

Ono: Que bien, oiga, ¿Qué hacen usted y Fuli aquí?

Jelani: Te lo explicaré en el camino, ahora debemos ir a despertar a Beshte para el entrenamiento de hoy

Ono: ¿entrenamiento de hoy?

Jelani: Así es, Kion y Bunga ya empezaron, antes del patrullaje de hoy tenemos que…

_Jelani, Fuli y Ono se van caminado, hasta llegar a un plano donde se muestra a Ono dormido en la espalda de Jelani_

Jelani: Y ya cuando la creciente salga de noche, prometí que les relatare…

Ono: (roncando)

_Jelani se pone un poco molesto con Fuli y le dice_

Jelani: creo que fue mala idea que botaras mi clarín.

Fuli: ¿Por qué?

Jelani: ¿Por qué más?, Ono se volvió a dormir y ahora, para hablarle con delicadeza pues va a estar más difícil despertarlo.

Fuli: ¿A qué te refieres?

_Jelani dibuja con luz_

Jelani: Pasa lo siguiente, al momento de sonar mi clarín, una sensación del sistema nervioso de cada uno de nosotros recupera el conocimiento para trabajar, aunque tengamos sueño, puesto que ese mismo se pierde al momento de reactivar nuestra mente, o quizá puedas tu explicarme porque sigues despierta.

_El dibujo desaparece._

_Fuli se da cuenta de su error_

Fuli: Oh, cielos, es verdad, Jelani por favor, tienes que disculparme, que tonta he sido, en serio, eres sabio.

Jelani: Ya lo sé querida, uno, dos, de la única forma que puedo disculparte es que me traigas de vuelta mi clarín.

Fuli: No por nada soy la más rápida del reino, volveré en seguida con tu clarín.

_Fuli se va _

Jelani: ¡Nos veremos donde Beshte!

_Cambia la escena de vuelta a la roca del rey, Simba se despierta temprano._

Simba: (bosteza) ¡qué bien he dormido! Jamás había dormido así desde que…mi padre se fue, es como si, como si él hubiera vuelto a la tierra para quedarse y se encontrara entre nosotros, como si nada hubiera sucedido…en fin, el mejor amigo de mi padre está aquí y él me puede decir que es lo que pasa.

_Camina hacia afuera y escucha ruidos dentro de la guarida_

Simba: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién está dentro de la guarida a esta hora?

_Simba se dirige hacia adentro y encuentra a su hijo y a Bunga haciendo sus ejercicios._

Simba: ¡vaya! ¿no es muy temprano para hacer ejercicio?

Kion: oh, hola papá

Bunga: (distraído) ¿Qué? (voltea) oh, hola majestad.

Simba: ja ja, ¿Por qué tan temprano aquí?

Kion: Jelani dijo que hiciéramos ejercicio para comenzar con el entrenamiento que él nos va a poner.

Simba: ¿entrenamiento?

Bunga: Si majestad, usted también puede hacerlo, es in bunga creíble.

_Simba trata de repeler la situación_

Simba: a…no gracias chicos, ustedes sigan chicos, pero aun así me pueden explicar eso de "su entrenamiento"

Kion: bueno papá, Jelani nos ordenó que hiciéramos…

_En un rincón obscuro de la cueva_

Zumu: Que lindo, el rey y su hijo en bandeja de plata, será más fácil de lo que pensé aniquilarlos, ja ja ja.

_Zumu se mueve de su lugar._

_Jelani llega hasta donde Beshte, pasan 5 minutos y llega Fuli con el clarín de Jelani _

Jelani: ¡Vaya! En serio, no se equivocaron al nombrarte la más rápida del reino, me recuerdas a mi amigo Mwanga, él también era el más rápido del reino, hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

Fuli: ahora que lo dices, siento mucho lo que pasó Jelani, con tus amigos y contigo, Scar era un monstruo sin corazón.

Jelani: Y lo sigue siendo, querida, por eso tenemos que entrenar duro si queremos acabar con él de una vez y para siempre, pero bueno, despertemos a Beshte, pero eso sí, no me tires otra vez mi clarín.

Fuli: está bien.

Jelani: una recomendación, mejor cúbrete los oídos.

_Fuli cubre sus oídos mientras Jelani coloca a Ono junto a Beshte y hace sonar el clarín y Ono y Beshte despiertan asustados._

Beshte: ¡Oh cielos! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Ono: ¡eso mismo quisiera yo saber!

Jelani: Pasa que ustedes dos ya terminaron de dormitar, así que arriba con más iniciación (hace sonar el clarín por segunda vez) que ya no necesito de más explicacio…

_Jelani siente un fuerte dolor en su marca, los chicos miran a Jelani aterrorizados y Fuli le pregunta._

Ono: ¿Jelani, que ocurre? Tu marca está roja

Fuli: (la toca) ¡Auch! Y arde

Todos: ¡¿Por qué?!

Jelani: Kion está en peligro, tenemos que volver rápido a la guarida, estoy seguro de que ese maldito escorpión ha regresado, como lo supuse.

Fuli: pero ¿cómo llegaremos a tiempo antes de que ocurra una tragedia?

_Jelani mira hacia el cielo y pronuncia lo siguiente._

Jelani: Punguza mawingu na unaweza kuzafiri ndani yao.

_De pronto, las nubes del cielo bajaron hacia Jelani y los demás chicos de la guardia, ellos se quedan sorprendidos viendo aquel espectáculo._

Jelani: ¿Quién de ustedes teme a las alturas?

_Fuli y Beshte levantan la pata_

Jelani: Pues tendrán que superar ese miedo por Kion, ahora suban a la nube, volaré lo más alto y rápido que pueda para llegar a detener a ese maldito.

Fuli: ¿estás seguro?

Beshte: ¿no me caeré de allí, o si?

Jelani: cada segundo que pasa puede significar la vida o la muerte de Kion o su padre ¡ahora subid!

_Fuli y Beshte suben a las nubes excepto Ono_

Jelani: ¿Subes Ono?

Ono: no podría volar tan rápido, está bien señor Jelani.

_Ono sube a la nube_

Jelani: Una última cosa, sujétense fuerte.

_Las nubes suben alto y arrancan a gran velocidad_

_En la guarida, con Kion Bunga y Simba _

Simba: ¿entonces, Jelani dijo que este ejercicio es para cuando se encuentren a punto de caer?

Kion: Si papá.

Simba: Wow, entonces, me imagino que si hubiera hecho este ejercicio quizá no me hubiera caído aquella vez que me quedé atrapado con Bunga, pero bueno, me acaba de llamar la atención lo que hacen, voy a acompañarlos chicos

Bunga: ¿en verdad, su majestad? Zuka Zama.

Kion: de acuerdo papá, solo tienes que hacer las flexiones como nosotros, ¿vale?

Simba: está bien hijo.

Kion: entonces continuemos.

_Todos hacen el ejercicio, mientras que sin decir nada, el extraño asesino sale de las sombras dispuesto a picar a kion en el pie, pero apenas estaba a punto de ensartar su aguijón una sombra entra con rapidez en la guarida y el aguijón endiña en el pecho de aquél que entró a salvar a Kion, así es, Jelani, ambos ruedan hacia un extremo de la guarida, los demás dejan de hacer el ejercicio se quedan estupefactos por lo ocurrido._

Kion: ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Simba: ¿Qué…que pasó?

Bunga: (como jugando) No…lo…se.

_Kion se da un palmetazo en la cara y ve a Jelani tirado en un rincón._

Kion: ¡miren, es Jelani! (a Jelani) Jelani, wow, que rápido has llegado, oye, ¿Dónde están los demás muchachos?

Jelani: (adolorido) ellos vendrán en un momento, pero yo me adelanté porque tenía que salvarte.

Kion: ¿salvarme? ¿de quién?

_Jelani muestra a Zumu agarrándolo por el aguijón_

Jelani: ¡DE ESTO!

_Kion y Simba al mirar a Zumu se horrorizan al principio, pero luego de reflexionar lo pasado, Simba en son de autoridad se enfurece y se dirige al malvado alacrán._

Simba: ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!, ¡ASESINO! ¡¿Venías otra vez por órdenes de Scar a asesinarme otra vez?! ¡¿Verdad?¡

_Jelani, quien tiene la capacidad de leer el alma de los demás, responde a Simba._

Jelani: Si me permites amigo, esta vez venía a asesinar a tu hijo, uno, dos, ésta vez vino por su cuenta.

Simba y Kion: ¡¿Qué?!

Zumu: ¿tu como lo sabes, y quién eres?

Jelani: ¡Tu cállate, maldito!

_Y lo golpea con su garra arrancándole una pinza, Zumu grita de dolor, habla Kion_

Kion: ¡Intentaste asesinar a mi padre! no sabes cómo te desprecio, ¡asesino!

_También lo golpea_

_Intenta usar el rugido de los antepasados, pero Jelani le detiene._

Jelani: no hace falta mi querido Kion que uses el rugido con este infeliz.

Kion: ¿entonces, que sugieres que hagamos? este malnacido tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi padre.

Jelani: naturalmente, un crimen como este tiene que ser castigado… ¡con la muerte!

Zumu: ¡La muerte!

Jelani: Lávate los oídos para que escuches mejor, aunque será la última vez de tu miserable existencia.

_Llorando y con lágrimas en sus ojos, suplica por su vida. _

Zumu: Su majestad, se lo suplico, déjeme vivir, en verdad no fue mi intención, yo, yo, yo estaba bajo el control de Scar al momento de hacer lo que hice.

Jelani: ¡no es cierto! ¡mentira! Él estaba en todos sus 5 sentidos cuando intentó matarte.

_Pasa un momento y el alacrán se sorprende que su veneno no haya surtido efecto en Jelani_

Zumu: (enfadado y asustado) ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no te sientes mal aún luego de haberte picado?

Jelani: Porque yo ya estoy muerto, tu veneno no es nada para mí.

_Zumu: ¡¿Qué?!_

_Zumu se encuentra consternado y simba responde._

Simba: tienes toda la razón Jelani, pero yo consideraría más justo que hiciéramos un juicio en la roca del rey.

_Jelani guarda un momento de silencio y luego dice._

Jelani: si tu consideras más justo hacerle un juicio a esta monstruosidad, está bien amigo, sin embargo, no podemos confiar en él, de manera que tengo que despojarlo de sus defensas.

_Zumu se asusta_

Simba: ¿tú lo crees conveniente?

Jelani: es lo mejor, puesto que con su única pinza y lo más peligroso, su aguijón podrá causar más daño del que ya ha hecho.

_Simba está de acuerdo con Jelani y dice._

Simba: No se hable más Jelani, hazlo.

_Pero Zumu suplica por una reconsideración_

Zumu: ¡por favor! Se lo suplico señor león, déjeme ir, le prometo que nunca más volveré por aquí.

Jelani: lo siento, pero la decisión ya fue tomada, uno, dos, eso debiste pensarlo antes (a kion y bunga) Kion, Bunga, salgan de aquí, esto no es para sus ojos.

_Pero Kion se rehúsa a salir_

Kion: ¡No! Yo quiero ver que este asesino pague por lo que hizo a mi padre.

_Simba interviene_

Simba: No hijo, no quiero que guardes rencor dentro de tu corazón por cosas insignificantes, preferiría que no vieras esto (a bunga) ni tu tampoco Bunga.

Bunga: (distraído) ¿Qué? ¿yo que?

Jelani: Mi postura es firme chicos, tienen que salir de aquí ahora.

_Ambos chicos salen de la guarida y Jelani junto a Simba observan al alacrán…_

Zumu: No esperen…lo siento…lo siento, ¡PIEDAD!

Jelani: ¿piedad? La que tú no tuviste con mi amigo

Simba: Y ahora recibirás lo que mereces

_La escena se muestra con sombras en la pared, Jelani pronuncia..._

Jelani: Moto

_Al terminar de hablar, el aguijón y la pinza de Zumu arden en fuego verde hasta volverse cenizas mientras éste grita de dolor con la escena reflejándose en la pared._

_Fin del episodio_


	13. Ep 12: El juicio de Zumu

**La guardia del león, Serie de Jelani**

Capítulo 13: El Juicio de Zumu

_10 minutos antes, en camino a la roca del rey, Pumba quería hacer razonar a Timón que reflexionara de su comportamiento con Jelani el día anterior._

_Pumba, un poco nervioso intenta hablar con él, y molesto Timón lo escucha_

Pumba: Timón, debes escucharme

Timón: Si compañero, ya sé que me vas a decir que tengo que moderar mi comportamiento con ese tal Jelani, pues lamento decirte que eso no pasará.

Pumba: no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida estigmatizándote por algo sin importancia, tienes que reflexionar.

Timón: No, yo no tengo nada de que reflexionar, ¡lo pienso y lo mantengo! ¡y no tengo nada de que disculparme!

Pumba: ¿Por qué Timón? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer la situación más difícil de lo que ya es?

Timón: no compadre, si te digo será para darle otra vuelta al asunto, sabes que, mejor vamos a cantar _iiiiiiiapumbamandue_…em, ¿Pumba?

Pumba: Lo siento timón, pero no pienso cantar contigo hasta que comprendas.

Timón: una pregunta ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan aguafiestas?

Pumba: lo mismo yo te preguntaría, claro, si no fueras tan cabeza dura.

Timón: ¿cabeza dura? ¿yo? Oh mi porcino compinche, no sabes de lo que estás hablando…

_Al mismo tiempo, en las lejanías, Janja se despierta tarde para ir al encargo de Scar, de manera que se apresura a levantarse y correr para llegar a tiempo a hacer su trabajo._

Janja:¡No puede ser! ¡ya es muy tarde! Tengo que ir rápido a las tierras del reino a averiguar que ocurre con ese "león que bajó del cielo", o si no Scar y su esposa me carbonizarán.

_En el camino se encuentra a Jasiri, quien le interrumpe el paso para saber hacia dónde se dirige._

Jasiri: ¡A donde!

_Janja se asusta y Jasiri se rie_

Janja: ¡el día de muertos ya pasó! Tonta (se repone del susto y dice) ¿Qué quieres?

Jasiri:Oye, tranquilízate, solamente quiero saber dónde vas.

Janja: ¡Qué te importa! Además, no tengo nada que explicarte, más aún que nuestras manadas se han separado, por cierto, deberías estar con los tuyos ¿no?

Jasiri: ¡cállate majadero! Y si, nada más para decirte que mi manada y yo nos asentaremos dentro de las tierras del reino de Simba.

Janja: Pues que te vaya bonito, con tu (burlonamente) _sissinisahua igualdad, _pues ya, vete, ¿Qué más tienes que decirme?

Jasiri: solo que…espero que recapacites de quedarte aquí con el demonio de Scar, justamente por eso nos vamos, también…desearía que no hicieras algo de lo que te arrepientas después…bueno ya nos vamos Janja, adiós.

_Jasiri se retira y Janja entre confundido y obstinado sigue su camino _

Janja: Esa tonta de Jasiri, si se va, que se vaya a donde quiera, en fin, cuando los demás nos quedemos con la roca del rey ella vendrá implorándome que la deje entrar ¿y qué le voy a decir? Que…

_tropieza a Chungu y a Cheezi_

Janja: ¡fíjense por donde van, cerebros de paja!

Chungu: oh, Janja, perdón

Cheezi: Si Janja, perdón.

Janja: como sea, ignorantes, nuestro padre me ha encargado que hiciera un trabajo súper importante el día de hoy, así que fuera de mi camino.

Cheezi: ¿Te refieres a ir a las praderas a buscar la prueba del león que bajó del cielo?

Janja: ¿Co…cómo es que lo saben? ¿me han estado espiando?

Chungu: ¿espiarte? No, no, no te hemos espiado.

Cheezi: Tu mismo lo dijiste

Janja: ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Chungu: Tu, anoche en el dormitorio mientras dormías

Janja: ¡eso es ridículo! Más tratándose de ustedes dos ¿Cómo pude yo hablar mientras dormía?

Cheezi: No lo sabemos, pero el punto es que nos dejaste dormir con lo que decías.

Chungu: Y luego mencionaste tu supuesta misión, lo que dijiste fue _tengo que buscar al supuesto león que bajó del cielo, estoy seguro que Kion lo sabe._

_Janja recuerda que eso fue lo que dijo en sueños _

Janja: Bueno, supongo que el cerebro de ustedes no tiene tanta paja como pensé, justo esas son las palabras que recuerdo decir mientras dormía…pero bueno, ya, no me quiten el tiempo que voy a llegar tarde y padre se va a molestar conmigo.

Chungu y Cheezi: ¿podemos acompañarte?

Janja: ¡claro que no! ¡tontos! Ustedes solo me estorbarían al momento de realizar mi misión, así que no, lo siento, pero nel.

_Los dos compañeros rechazados piden escandalosamente a Janja que los lleve_

Chungu: Anda por favor compañero, llévanos, te prometemos que no lo echaremos a perder.

Cheezi: llévanos, queremos ayudarte, para eso somos amigos, por favor no nos desprecies, así no nos llevamos contigo, por favor.

_Después de soportar tanto palabrerío, Janja un poco molesto y dando un respiro de quietud y responde…_

Janja: ¡NO! ¡YA DÉJENME!

_Janja se retira y las otras dos hienas se quedan llorando donde están _

_En la roca del rey _

_Los monos hacen sonar los troncos de los arboles como si fueran tambores, el cielo se pone rojo como de fuego, todos los animales se hacen presentes en torno a la roca del rey, misma que la punta tiene cubierta por una cortina de hojas, luego aparece Simba y Nala, Kion no está debido a que ha tenido que irse a patrullar las tierras del reino junto a sus amigos arriba de la roca del rey, en ese momento los tambores dejan de sonar y Zazú abre la sesión._

Zazú: orden, orden señores, la corte del rey Simba entra en sesión, todos de pie para recibir a nuestros soberanos.

_Aparecen Simba y Nala en medio de la roca del rey, Simba toma la palabra._

Simba: Pueden asentarse, gracias.

_Todos se asientan y simba inicia el juicio_

Simba: Habitantes de las tierras del reino, ¿recuerdan cuando yo les dije el día que me recuperé que el mal no tiene lugar ni razón de ser en nuestro hogar? Justamente por esto es que hoy celebraremos un juicio en contra de aquel que intentó buscar mi muerte, aquí lo tienen.

_Simba tira la cortina y allí, colgando de la punta del pretorio principal está una jaula de baobab que contiene a Zumu sin tenazas ni aguijón, en su lugar hay muñones calcinados._

_Nala se sorprende y se horroriza al ver al alacrán sin sus defensas, y en silencio le pregunta._

Nala: Simba, ¿estás seguro que ese animal es el que intentó matarte?

Simba: Claro que si Nala, hasta el mismo Kion lo reconoció cuando Jelani lo pilló en la guarida cuando intentó picar a nuestro hijo.

Nala: oh cielos…Simba, no debemos dejar cabos sueltos en este juicio.

Simba: Si mi amor, pero eso lo decidiremos junto con las demás leonas allá adentro cuando sea la hora de tomar el veredicto final, pero no te preocupes, Jelani nos ayudara a tomar una decisión en lo que respecta al escorpión.

Nala: Tienes razón, el león que vino del cielo nos dirá que hacer, él es muy sabio.

Simba: Esta bien mi amor,

_Para comenzar el juicio, Nala abre pronunciando los cargos en contra de Zumu._

Nala: Habitantes de las praderas, nos hemos reunido este día para hacer justicia ante una infamia provocada por el acusado aquí presente, quien ha tenido que ser despojado de su aguijón y pinzas para evitar un tercer ataque en contra de nuestra familia, razón por la cual se encuentra aquí.

_La ovación de asombro se extiende por todo el pretorio, hasta que Nala vuelve a tomar la palabra_

Nala: Si, escucharon bien, un tercer ataque, porque justo antes que saliera el sol, este animal intentó atacar esta vez a mi hijo y de no ser por el león que bajó del cielo, el príncipe Kion hubiera enfermado gravemente como pasó con el rey Simba.

_La ovación se extiende más hasta el punto de que el ruido era estridente, por lo que Simba ruge con todas sus fuerzas para hacer callar a la multitud, y cuando el bullicio baja, Nala toma de nuevo la palabra._

Nala: Silencio por favor, no podemos continuar con este bullicio, les pido a todos de la mejor manera que guarden silencio

_Los animales Guardan silencio_

Nala: Muy bien, hasta ahora hemos encontrado al imputado culpable de un intento de doble asesinato en contra de la familia real, sin embargo, quisiéramos escuchar con sinceridad, si este escorpión es culpable de ocasionar mal a alguno de los aquí presentes

_Uno de los presentes, un erizo u su esposa rompen el silencio para declarar en contra de Zumu_

Erizo H: Disculpe reina Nala, pero sus majestades lo permiten, quisiéramos hacer una demanda en contra del acusado

Nala: Adelante, pueden hacerla.

Erizo M: estábamos durmiendo en nuestra madriguera justo esta mañana, cuando ese escorpión irrumpió en nuestro hogar y con el aguijón atacó a mi esposa, intenté detenerlo, pero él me sujetó fuerte por el cuello con sus pinzas, pensé que me iba a matar, pero luego me soltó y se marchó por los demás túneles de las praderas.

Zumu: ¿Qué? Pero si yo no he hecho nada de eso.

Erizo M: Claro que sí lo hiciste malnacido, y para prueba de ello, aquí está la picadura que ese desquiciado le hizo a mi esposa, afortunadamente la llevé con Rafiki y él nos dijo que no era nada grave, solo era una herida superficial, pero el susto mortal que nos dio ese engendro ¿Quién nos lo quita?

Nala: Gracias por su declaración, fieles súbditos, discutiremos…

_Una liebre hembra entra en escena llorando _

Liebre H: Disculpe reina Nala, pero…lo siento, también quiero acusar que ese animal me arrebató a mi esposo.

_Nala baja de pretorio para consolar a la pobre liebre_

Nala: Tranquila, tranquila, ya pasó, todo va a estar bien, ya no llores.

Liebre H: Gra…gracias...majestad.

Nala: eso es, ahora, cuéntale al rey lo que te hizo el acusado.

_La liebre se seca las lágrimas y se calma para hablar._

Liebre H: Lo…lo que pasó fue que, el día de la celebración del rey, no pude asistir porque ese día, estábamos durmiendo en nuestra madriguera, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, el escorpión rompió una pared de nuestro hogar y…ese…ese…agarró del cuello a mi marido y, nunca lo soltó hasta que… (al escorpión) ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Maldito asesino!

_En ese momento, la liebre se quiebra aún más, y Nala sigue con ella consolándola, Simba hace una seña a Nala para ir adentro de la roca del rey con las leonas del consejo y Jelani. _

Zazú: Las leonas del consejo y el rey aquí presente irán a discutir la sentencia, pueden permanecer asentados.

_Fin del episodio_


	14. Ep 13: La sentencia de Zumu

**La guardia del león, Serie de Jelani**

Capítulo 14: La sentencia de Zumu

_En ese momento, janja estaba llegando a los bordes con las tierras del reino_

Janja: ¡No puede ser! ¡Que tarde es! ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que llegar a la roca del rey antes que padre me castigue a mí y a Mzingo, porque si no le llevo una respuesta seguramente pensará que le hemos mentido, solo espero que Kion y los demás tontos no me detengan.

_Kion y sus amigos se encontraban patrullando del otro lado de la frontera._

Kion: Parece que todo está tranquilo, ¿no les parece chicos?

Bunga: Tienes razón Kion, parece que aquí ya no hay nada que vigilar.

Beshte: es cierto chicos, hay que ir mejor a patrullar cerca del abrevadero, no vaya a ser que Kiburi vuelva a hacer de las suyas.

Fuli: No hay que confiarse chicos, a simple vista todo normal, pero que pasaría si cerca de aquí está pasando algo que requiera nuestra atención.

Kion: es verdad Fuli, Ono, sobrevuela el área y dinos si ves algún problema

Ono: Afirmativo Kion.

_Ono sube hacia arriba, y con su visión vigila la zona_

Ono: Parece que todo está normal por esta área, nada extraño a la vista Kion, solo está… ¡Hapana!

Kion: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Ono?

Ono: Janja está en las praderas

Fuli: ¿ese tonto otra vez?

Bunga: Si, ¿Qué nunca se cansa de que le demos una paliza?

Kion: ¿y que está haciendo Janja?

Ono: Parece…que se dirige a la roca del rey

Kion: ¿Qué quiere lograr ese entrometido metiéndose a mi casa? Seguro viene a rescatar al escorpión ¡hay que detenerlo! ¡Hasta el fin de las praderas!

Todos: ¡Guardia del león defensa!

_De vuelta en la roca del rey, encontramos a Simba y Nala hablando con Jelani dentro de la roca del rey._

Simba: Ya estuvimos hablando con las leonas del consejo y nos aportaron diferentes sentencias que podemos imponer sobre el escorpión.

Nala: Así es Jelani, pero Simba y yo queremos que tu tengas la última palabra, ¿Qué debemos hacer en contra de él?

_Jelani guarda un momento de silencio, y después responde._

Jelani: durante el tiempo que hemos tenido retenido al escorpión me he dado cuenta que sus posesiones más preciadas y el orgullo de ese cobarde estaban puestos en las pinzas y el aguijón, puede que no haya necesidad de más castigo físico para él, porque gracias a perder lo que lo definía, él mismo se considera una deshonra, tanto para él como los de su especie

Simba: Entonces…A lo que te refieres es que tú crees conveniente dejarlo ir, con todo y su vergüenza reflejada en la pérdida de sus extremidades más preciadas.

Jelani: Exactamente, que viva cosechando lo que sembró.

Nala: entonces…si ustedes ya habían quemado sus pinzas y aguijón, y luego dices que hay que dejarlo ir…entonces fue una pérdida de tiempo hacer este juicio.

Jelani: Esta bien, asumo que tienes razón reina Nala, pero…¿cómo te hubieras enterado de lo que les hizo a tus súbditos? ¿O al menos a una pequeña parte de ellos?

Nala: es verdad, en serio, ¿Cómo pude haber dudado de su sabiduría? Señor Jelani, le ruego de nuevo me disculpe

Jelani: Esta no es una afrenta en contra de mi dignidad, así que si, te perdono reina Nala, uno, dos, Mejor háblame de tu como lo hiciste hace un momento y tres, Me enorgullece que nuestras tierras tengan una reina que sí se preocupa por su pueblo, como tu h…quiero decir, reina Nala.

Simba: ¿Qué estabas a punto de decir, Jelani?

Jelani: No, Nada, es que me atraganté con un poco de saliva.

Simba: Está…bien, entonces iremos Nala y yo a dar la sentencia

Nala: Muchas gracias Jelani

Jelani: Para eso estoy majestades, para eso estoy.

_Simba y Nala se van al pretorio, sin embargo, nuestro gran amigo Simba sigue dudando de las palabras de Jelani._

Simba: Nala

Nala: Si mi amor

Simba: A…olvídalo, no tiene importancia

Nala: Esta bien simba, entonces vamos a dar la sentencia.

Simba: Si, vamos.

_Al mismo tiempo, Janja está a punto de llegar a la roca del rey_

Janja: Lo lograré, ya estoy a punto de llegar, me escabulliré por la parte de atrás y registraré cada rincón de mi futura casa hasta encontrar lo que busco, es decir "el león que bajó del cielo"

_Pero justo antes de llegar es interceptado por la guardia del león_

Kion: ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo Janja?

Janja: Me conformo con que no me estorben, ¡a un lado!

Fuli: ¡Oblíganos!

Kion: Te lo digo solo una vez Janja, date la vuelta y regresa por donde viniste

Janja: está bien…

_Janja se va de regreso_

Bunga: eso es cobarde, huye y mejor no regreses

Beshte: Si, será mejor que no vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman

Ono: Oh no, Janja está rodeando la roca del rey.

Kion: Sigámoslo, no debemos dejarlo entrar.

_Se van a perseguirlo, En la Roca del rey, Simba y Nala van a dar la sentencia de Zumu._

Zazú: Todos de pie

_Los animales se levantan._

Simba: Luego de hacer consulta con las leonas del consejo y nuestro antepasado, hemos llegado a la determinación de…

_Janja interrumpe gritando_

Janja: ¿antepasado? ¿entonces es cierto ese rumor? ¿si existe el león que bajó del cielo?

_Los animales se asustan y Simba, enfurecido le grita_

Simba: ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Quién te invitó a mi juicio?

Janja: El mismo Scar en persona, Simba

Simba: ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre? ¡insolente!

_Simba ruge y hace huir a Janja, pero en ese momento llega la guardia del león para someterlo._

Kion: Te lo advertí, Janja, te dije que te fueras, no lo hiciste, ahora regresarás a las lejanías con el poder del rugido

_Kion utiliza el rugido de los ancestros para llevarse a Janja a las lejanías, pero en el proceso, la jaula que contiene a Zumu se rompe y ambos salen volando, Simba baja del pretorio y detiene a Kion. _

Simba: Kion, ¡detente!, ¡mira lo que has hecho!

Kion: ¿por qué? Papá

Simba: además de Janja has hecho volar al escorpión.

Kion: oh…lo siento, papá.

Simba: ahora tendrás que ir a buscarlo y no debes dejar que salga de las praderas, ¿entendido?

Kion: Si papá, bueno chicos, tenemos un nuevo trabajo, hay que buscar al escorpión y tráelo de vuelta, ¡hasta el fin de las praderas!

Todos: ¡Guardia del león defensa!

_Podemos apreciar en primer plano a Janja tratando de resistirse a la fuerte corriente de un rio caudaloso agarrándose de una roca con sus garras, pero hay alguien más sujetándose de una pata de Janja con lo poco que tiene, si, Zumu._

Janja: ¿eres tú?

Zumu: Lo que me queda

Janja: ¿Qué te pasó?

_Antes de que Zumu respondiera la guardia llega al rio y ven a Janja en la roca tratando de resistirse._

Kion: Bunga, trae una liana de aquel árbol.

Bunga: Entendido Kion

_Bunga trae la liana y la amarra a Beshte_

Kion: Janja, sujétate.

_Y tira la liana hacia Janja, quien se sujeta mientras Beshte tira hacia atrás, durante el proceso el escorpión, que no tiene de donde agarrarse sale arrastrado por la corriente, Bunga lo logra ver._

Bunga: Kion ahí está

Kion: No podemos dejarlo morir, Ono saca al escorpión del rio

Ono: Afirmativo Kion.

_Ono sale volando al rescate de Zumu sobre el rio, pero en su intento por sujetarlo, el aire que producía la corriente más la brisa que le cae en los ojos terminan haciéndolo caer también en el rio._

Kion: ¡Ono!

Bunga: ¡Ono Sujétate!

Ono: (ahogándose) ¿de dónde?

Beshte: El rio desemboca en una peligrosa cascada, tenemos que salvar a Ono.

Kion: Fuli, escolta a Janja fuera del reino, nosotros iremos a rescatar a Ono

Fuli: Pero, Kion.

Kion: ¡Solo Hazlo!

Fuli: (un poco molesta) está bien, andando Janja

Janja: ¡esto aún no termina!

Fuli: mal agradecido

_Ambos se van _

_La corriente arrastra a Ono y a Zumu por los rápidos hasta casi llegar al borde de la cascada, Kion, Bunga y Beshte tendieron la liana con que salvaron a Janja a lo largo del borde._

Ono: (ahogándose) ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!

Kion: Bunga, sube a la cuerda y cuando sea el momento, agarra a Ono

Bunga: Entendido Kion.

_Cuando Ono llega arrastrado a la cascada, y casi a punto de caer._

Ono: Creo que este será mi último **¡Hapana!**

Bunga: ¡**Zuka Zama!**

_El más valiente del grupo hace un giro de 360 grados en la liana y sujeta a Ono por una de sus alas, salvándolo de caer por el precipicio acuático._

Ono: Bunga, ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por salvarme la vida!

_Ono agradece con un fuerte abrazo a Bunga _

Bunga: De nada Ono

Kion y Beshte: (Sarcásticos) De nada Ono

Ono: Oh, sí, perdón, gracias a ustedes también Kion y Beshte.

_Luego de recibir agradecimientos, Kion ve que Ono tiene algo aferrado a una de sus patas, es Zumu._

Kion: ¡Allí estás! ¡Bunga, atrápalo!

Bunga: ¿a quién?

_Zumu se suelta e intenta cortar la liana con sus patas, pero Bunga lo atrapa y baja de la liana_

Bunga: te tengo

_El alacrán intenta picar y pellizcar a Bunga inútilmente, sin embargo, todos se horrorizan al ver que sus pinzas y el aguijón no están en su lugar y antes de que alguien pudiese comentar algo, aparece Simba Y Nala para decir la sentencia a Zumu. _

Simba: Buen trabajo, chicos.

Bunga y Beshte: Gracias Majestad

Kion: Gracias papá.

Zumu: ¡Suéltame, bájame ahora mismo!

Bunga: oh, no tan rápido pequeño criminal

_Nala dice la sentencia_

Nala: después de consultar con las leonas del consejo y nuestro gran ancestro, por tus delitos en contra de la familia real se te sentencia a vivir sin tus extremidades por el resto de tu vida, con el deshonor que esto significa.

_Luego de escuchar esto, se vislumbra un flashback Zumu recuerda partes de su vida donde su esposa e hijos lo abandonaron por su actitud tan ególatra, otra ocasión donde asesinó a su mejor amigo quien también era escorpión en una pelea y demás errores de su vida y al salir del flashback pierde por completo su sanidad mental, voltea a ver a Bunga con cara de psicópata y con intensión de atacarlo, quien se asusta y lo deja caer el suelo, Pensando que su vida como un escorpión había terminado y sin sus extremidades ya no era nada, sin pensarlo dos veces y a la vista de la guardia del león y del rey y la reina, el escorpión salta de la cascada y se pierde en medio de la tempestuosa agua desapareciendo para siempre, mientras todos desde arriba aprecian la escena con expresión de desolación e intriga mientras la imagen del momento se aleja con los personajes de espaldas y sin decir nada. (imagínate los créditos)_

_Fin del episodio _


End file.
